When Everything is Right
by Mirai Shiranui
Summary: After a fight the BladeBreakers decide that they should spend some time apart. With nowhere else to go, Rei is forced to stay with Kai. KaixRei.
1. Arrival

**Author:**           Mirai Shinranui, AKA Jasmine Flame. 

                        All flames can be directed to     jasmine_flameAThotmail.com

**Rating:            PG.**

**Pairings:         **Kai x Rei, some Tyson x Max, and a small mention of Rei x Mariah

**Disclaimer:     **If BeyBlade belonged to me it would be very different and certainly not designed for a young audience.****

**Notes:             **I'm really going out on a limb here writing this so let's just bare with me, okay? It's surprising how little of the series I've seen, so if you give me a review I'd be happy for any advice.

**When Everything is Right**

"Kai, I'm really sorry about this," Rei said, lifting his heavy suitcase from the trunk of the car. It was much heavier than he expected and slipped from his hands, falling to pavement. The lid popped open, spilling all his things onto the ground. Immediately on his hands and knees Rei started scooping his belongings up and jamming them back into the case.

"I said it was fine."

Rei looked up, a sheepish smile across his face. Kai stood over him with a questioning look in his eyes; one that was quickly replaced with the usual cold gaze Rei was so accustomed to.

With closed suitcase in hand, Rei stood. Having a better grip on the case made it no lighter though. He was actually surprised he could still fit his whole life into just this one suitcase.

"I still want to thank you," Rei said and smiled at Kai. Like usual this kind gesture was completely overlooked as Kai turned and stalked up the drive. Rei sighed and obediently followed, the heavy case banging against his leg as he walked.

He must've cursed one too many times, or yelped in pain just loud enough for Kai to hear because he walked right into his Captain, who had decided to stop right in front of him. Rei looked up, light pink tickling his cheeks. Kai seemed completely unaffected – like per usual – and simply reached down and took the handle of the case. Rei relinquished it quickly, knowing better than to argue or question anything Kai did. He did however watch with rapt fascination as Kai walked away with his suitcase in hand.

"Are you coming?" Kai called back to him.

Rei cast a nervous glance upwards at the dark, overcast sky. Clouds grew heavy everywhere he could see, casting weird patterns across the all ready black night. He just knew it would start to rain soon and the last place he wanted to be was out here. Rei caught up to Kai at the front door, his pace hurried. He wanted to be inside and out of the cold.

Kai reached for the door handle but instead of cool metal he felt warm flesh. Rei's hand was clasped around his wrist and the Chinese Blader was looking up at him with that damn smile on his face.

"I know you don't want to hear it, Kai, but I really am grateful. I could've stayed in a hotel or something…"

Kai was beginning to wonder just how many times Rei would apologize or thank him. It had started when he picked him up, and then continued in the car, and was still going on now. If he didn't stop him it could go on all night!

"Rei, I said it was _fine," he said, shaking his hand free and pushing open the door._

Rei shook his head. Kai didn't sound like he thought this was fine at all. Rei knew all of this was his fault too; he should've known better than to intrude on one of Kai and Tyson's frequent arguments.

This particular disagreement wasn't even warranted, it was just Tyson acting like a child. It was all due to the fact that he didn't want to train and Kai was making him – so what else was new – but then he went and brought up how Kai didn't make Rei train as much as him and Max. This was where Rei had to barge in, his temper flaring. He didn't know how Tyson could think such a thing; they all trained equally as hard. Kai was ejected from the argument as Rei and Tyson went head to head and though their Captain made little move to stop them he didn't seem too thrilled with their little display.

Rei thought the argument could've ended there; Tyson was like a dog with a bone but Rei knew when to quit. But in reality things only got worse. Tyson accused Kai of favoring Rei, who had to go call Tyson lazy, and then Max walked in and started yelling at Rei for insulting Tyson. It took about two seconds for the argument to escalate from there; Tyson and Max on one side, yelling at Kai and Rei on the other.

Enter Kenny. Rei was sure the kid was going to explode when he saw them arguing like that. His face went red and he stormed over to them, pulling Max back (because Max was probably the only one he could take on.) It was a good call though because Max was by far the most reasonable of the team. With Kenny's interference he realized what they were doing and proceeded to pull the rest of his teammates apart.

Rei sighed; it had been the most idiotic argument in their history and they'd all gotten so worked up about it. If only he'd left Kai and Tyson alone. They always fought and he generally didn't care. But why did Tyson have to go say things like that? Kai didn't favor him at all! The idea of Kai favoring anyone over another was ridiculous.

It had been Kenny who explained his theory to them in the end. He classed them as a 'very strange married couple.' Rei had been the only one polite enough to sit through Kenny's entire rant, but the end conclusion was the same whether he'd listened or not. They'd simply been spending too much time with each other and we're being driven slowly insane. Well, that's what Rei gathered anyhow; the petty arguments, the bickering…

It had also been Kenny's idea to temporarily detach themselves from the rest of the team. Instead of inhabiting the same small space at the Dojo they'd just have to find somewhere else to stay. This was easy for Kai and Max, since they had homes to go to, but Rei had no such luck. Rei knew he couldn't be the one to stay with Tyson, because he was still furious with his teammate. He also knew Max was out of the question because of the fight. That only left Kai or a hotel. Rei had been all for a hotel; Kai would never let him stay anyhow.

He wasn't sure exactly how it was decided but the next minute he was packing his things while Kai went home to organize his stay. Now he was here.

The uncertainty of actually staying with Kai still hounded him. Why would anyone want to spend more time with Kai than absolutely necessary? He was cold, completely humorless, and sometimes downright rude.

And yet…

Rei bit his lower lip, cocking his head to the side. His hair fell across his shoulder, the tight binding holding it otherwise in place. He knew he would be the only one that could survive living in Kai's house. So far he was the only one Kai wouldn't scowl at 24/7, and the only one that didn't get absolute silence in response to a question.

"Kai?" Rei questioned, as if to test his theory.

Kai stopped and looked back at him, his eyes as cold as ever but his mouth uttering one lone word, "What?"

Rei smiled, "Nothing…it's nothing."

True to his characteristics Kai showed no signs of confusion at Rei's unusual comments or behavior, he simply continued on his way.

Rei followed much slower, his eyes trained skyward as he got a feel to exactly how big Kai's place was. He didn't think any other BladeBreaker had been here before now. Kai was always so closed off; he certainly wouldn't want anyone dropping around to visit him.

High ceilings seemed to carry on forever in all directions. Rei found it almost impossible to let his gaze follow the lines without tripping and falling face first onto the beautifully tiled floor. Up ahead was a large staircase that led to the landing above. Door spread out from there, disappearing into the darkness of the halls.

"Wow…" was the small sound of appreciation Rei uttered. If he'd been paying attention he would've notice Kai stop, looking back once more.

"Rei?"

Rei's gaze dropped, feeling his equilibrium unbalance at the sudden movement of his head. He gave Kai an amused smile and held his hand up in greeting.

Kai shook his head, though for what reason Rei couldn't decide. He couldn't possibly be amused by what he was doing, so he had to be disappointed in some way. That was the Kai he knew.

Rei felt fingers clasp around his wrist and with a sharp tug he was moving again. Kai must be sick of waiting for him. That was fair enough; plus he'd seen all of this before. It was his house after all and he probably didn't need people gawking at it like stunned goldfish.

"So is this really all yours?" Rei asked as he was pulled up the stairs. From up here he got a far better view of the foyer they'd just left; it was really quite amazing.

Kai was silent for a moment before answering, "Until Voltaire gets out of jail."

Rei felt silence rush him. Though Kai gave nothing away he could tell he was upset. Somehow he just knew.

It was in front of a set of double doors that Kai stopped, pulling Rei to stand beside him.

"This is your room," he said and whatever little clue that had let Rei in on his thoughts was now gone from his tone. Kai pushed open one of the doors and dropped the suitcase inside the room.

Rei followed him in, feeling nervous. The room was very large; substantial enough for three or four people. The canopied bed was focus point of the room with heavy cranberry colored drapes and mountains of pillows. Each bedside table supported a lamp with a stained glass shade, a telephone resting on the one closest to the door. Rei scanned the length of the room, taking in the plush rug at the foot of the bed, and the antique cupboard and writing desk.

"Bathroom is through the door, balcony through there," Kai continued, pointing out the different doors in the room, "I'm going to bed," he said finally and turned to leave.

Rei spun around, "Wait! This place is huge, Kai. I can't sleep here."

Kai stared at him, daring him to give him a good answer as to why.

He didn't usually have any difficulty in choosing his words but when Kai gave him that cold look his mind drew a complete blank. He couldn't force out a single reply, let alone something that Kai would accept.

Rei wasn't sure but something seemed to disappear from within the depths of the crimson orbs that stared at him with such force. For a moment Kai almost looked softly upon Rei but as quick as it came it was gone again.

"Draw the curtains around the bed then," Kai turned and left, the door closing with a final, resolving _'click.'_

Rei was left standing at the doorway, looking around the room that was far bigger than anything he would ever need. He cast a pained look over his shoulder towards the door. There was just no arguing with Kai. The only thing for it was to have a shower and at least attempt to get some sleep.


	2. The First Night

**Author:**           Mirai Shinranui, AKA Jasmine Flame. 

                        All flames can be directed to     jasmine_flameAThotmail.com

**Rating:            PG.**

**Notes:             **I really have no idea how long this thing is going to be. I really have no idea where I'm going with this…Okay so that's a lie. I know the beginning and the end but have no idea of the stuff in between. I'll just wing it…

I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed me and everyone who read my story and didn't review. You're all special! I won't go into answering reviews though – I hate it when authors do that.

**Part 2 – The First Night**

Sleep proved to be more elusive than he first thought. He still felt so uncomfortable in the large room; even the bed felt monstrous.

Rei pulled the covers up around his neck. The moment he was alone he'd switched both bedside lamps on, colored light blossoming around the small tables and onto the dark, wooden floor. Heavy curtains covered the balcony doors and for that he was grateful. Outside it was really coming down; the heavy drops of rain echoing around the room.

Rei sat cushioned by the pillows he'd propped against the headboard, the lace edges tickling his arms. He hated the rain and even though he was inside, safe and warm under the blankets, he couldn't help but imagine being outside and soaked to the bone. A shiver ran along the length of his spine, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end.

A moan sounded through the room. Rei gave a small start, looking towards the doors that loomed at the end of the room. He'd realized that the old house just seemed to make noises but every single one startled him. The strong wind and rain outside did nothing but compound the problem.

He'd tried falling asleep many times but found it impossible. Every noise had him on edge, and he couldn't seem to tear his gaze from the shadows that crept in the corners. The idea of closing the curtains around the bed had only passed his mind briefly. He would much prefer to be able to see around him, especially when something attacked him.

He couldn't help but laugh at that completely irrational thought. What exactly did he think was going to attack him; the boogeyman?

Slipping from under the covers he let his feet touch the cool wooden floors. He cast an uneasy glance over his shoulder towards the doors. He'd placed his suitcase near the cupboard, intending to unpack the next day. But at the moment he only wanted one thing; Driger.

The familiar weight of his Blade was a welcome relief, though it did nothing for his ridiculous fears. He wasn't sure exactly what he was thinking to do with his Blade, but it was already making him feel a lot better.

Scampering back to the bed he slipped under the covers, pulling them up around his chin. Rei stared around the room, his gaze continuously lingering on the shadows around the door. He _knew_ no one was going to come through those doors – he and Kai were the only ones in the house – but then again, what did he know?

The wind sighed outside, the balcony doors creaking in reply. Rei watched the light in the room flicker as the outside power lines rocked back and forth.

Rei nibbled at his lower lip. He didn't know what he'd do if the lights went out now. Screaming was a possibility, and so was hiding completely under the blanket. Both sounded so incredibly childish he would've laughed if he wasn't so frightened.

The lights flickered again before pitching the room into complete darkness. Rei gave an alarmed cry and grabbed one of the pillows he'd been resting on. He didn't care if it was stupid to be frightened of a bit of rain and wind, nor did he _care_ that it was a really bad idea to go and wake Kai.

He ran from the room, pillow and Driger in hand, and fled down the hallway. The hall was just as dark as his room had been and it was hard to navigate his way without bumping into the wall. He let his other senses take over; the cool floorboards extended ahead of him with each step he took, and the wallpaper was rough against the hand he trailed along the wall. Some way down the hall the coarse wallpaper gave way to smooth wood. Rei just hoped this was Kai's room.

Pounding on the heavy door he couldn't stop looking down the halls in both directions. Out in the open he felt far more vulnerable than he did when in his bed.

"Please open up, Kai," Rei pleaded. His voice was barely a whisper, not daring to talk too loudly.

Undeniable fear gave way to overwhelming relief when he heard footsteps approaching the door. Rei danced from one foot to the other, wishing Kai would hurry up. Letting out a high pitched whine the door opened and Kai stood in the doorway, his icy gaze sending chills through Rei's body. Perhaps it hadn't been such a good idea to wake Kai.

Rei pulled at the hem of his pajama shirt, not at all willing to meet Kai's gaze. Those eyes were so cold and uncaring. Why did he think Kai would feel any compassion towards him?

"Were you asleep?" Rei asked. His voice sounded so uncertain; did it even belong to him?

Kai glared at Rei, who had taken great interest in the floor and his feet. Why the hell was Rei even here? He looked his teammate up and down; he seemed fine. He really hoped it was something urgent if Rei decided it was important enough to wake him.

Kai couldn't help but think the disturbance was somehow welcomed though. He _hadn't_ been sleeping at all. He hardly ever slept, especially in this house, and when he did his dreams were overrun with images of his Grandfather, Black Dranzer, and the Demolition Boys. He preferred not to sleep.

Kai let out a sigh, folding his arms across his chest, "Why are you here, Rei?"

Rei's head snapped up when he was spoken too, the emotion in his eyes something of urgency. He continued to tug at his shirt, his nervous hands crumpling the satin fabric.

"I…" he stammered, once again diverting his gaze, "Can I sleep in your room? I'll sleep on the floor, it's alright."

With steady eyes Kai watched the Chinese Blader. He really did seem serious. Why on Earth would he want to sleep on the floor? What was wrong with the room he'd been given.

The wind stirred outside, sending a groan through the house. The floorboards squeaked, the noise echoing in the large hall. Through the open door the lights flickered on before falling dormant once more, the temporarily light nothing but a memory.

Kai couldn't help but notice Rei shake, a chill running up his body. Kai knew it wasn't from the cold. What could Rei possibly be frightened of? He'd never thought that Rei would be scared of something; scared enough to risk waking him in the middle of the night.

Tightening his grip on his arm, Kai waited for a moment. Rei didn't say anything else, his gaze trained on his bare feet. Kai sighed; what did Rei expect him to do? If Rei was scared of something he wasn't going to be able to help him. But if Rei just wanted to sleep on the floor – as if that would somehow miraculously settle his fear – then what was the problem? He didn't know if he was willing to let Rei sleep on the hard floor, with nothing but a pillow; it wouldn't be very comfortable and he wasn't about to start fetching blankets for his teammate.

With a very deliberate sigh he stepped away from the door, indicating that Rei should come in. Kai couldn't help the smirk on his face as Rei hurried into the room, his pillow gripped tight against his chest. Before Rei could deliberate on a spot on the ground Kai placed both hands on Rei's shoulders and guided him towards the bed. Kai sat him down rather forcefully before returning to his own side of the bed.

"Kai?" Rei questioned, still hugging his pillow tight.

"Go to sleep," Kai responded, the usual cool air of indifference surrounding him as he slipped beneath the blankets.

Rei's brows knotted together. He had not been expecting this at all. Was it possible that Kai actually cared about him to some degree? It was more likely that Kai didn't know what else to do with him. He wasn't sure whether he felt bad for having woken Kai like this and he got no real clues as to how Kai took the intrusion; he was as cool as he always was.

Rei released his pillow from the death-like grip he'd held it in. First he put Driger on the nightstand, and then he placed the pillow behind him, in line with Kai's, and lay down, bringing the blankets up around him. If Kai was fine with this then he was certainly going to attempt to get some sleep. Rei knew that anyone else would've been killed for laying this close.

He rolled onto his side, making sure the blankets didn't bunch around him. The last thing he wanted to do was annoy Kai further. Kai lay on his back, staring at the ceiling, his face completely emotionless. Rei couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking about. He had to be thinking about something. Kai would never share things like that with them though and asking would get him absolutely nowhere.

Rei brought his legs up, curling into a ball. His eyes still open he stared at Kai's shoulder, which happened to be right in his line of sight. Despite it being awfully dark in Kai's room he felt none of his previous fear. The rain still fell outside, and the wind still roared around the house, but Rei's mind was clear of the images he'd conjured before. There was something about having another person around that made him feel calm, even if the person happened to be a humorless creature of ice.

"You should go to sleep," Kai said though his eyes never left the ceiling. 

Rei's breath hitched in the back of his throat and his eyes clamped shut in response to Kai's words. It wasn't that Kai scared him – Kai had never frightened him – but rather he felt like he was annoying him by just being here. Kai was annoyed at something most of the time and Rei hated it when that something was him.

"Kai?"

This time Kai looked over. Rei was looking at him with only one open eye. He looked small and fragile curled into a ball like that, his ebony hair falling around his face and trailing beneath the blankets. His exact features were hard to make out in the darkness but there was no mistaking the bright amber eye that looked at him in question.

"About the argument…" Rei began. His other eye opened with slow exaggeration, leaving the two glowing orbs to stare at his Captain.

Kai made no attempt to answer. The argument had been stupid. It just went to show how completely out of hand things could get. He still believed the entire thing was Tyson's fault. Whoever thought the World Champion would be such a brat?

"Thanks for standing up for me," Rei continued. A gentle smile played across his face as he stared at Kai.

"Hn. I didn't," Kai said and let his gaze return to the ceiling, "Tyson was wrong."

"But still…thanks," Rei said. He left it at that, rolling to face the other way.

Kai glanced over and frowned. He'd only argued with Tyson because he was wrong about everything. Kai didn't favor anyone, least not Rei. If anything he worked Rei harder than the others because he knew he could take it. He wasn't about to let Tyson berate Rei for something that wasn't even true. It just so happened that they'd ended up on opposite sides like this. Kenny was right though; they needed to cool down.

Kai put his hands behind his head, still closely monitoring Rei's movements. He noted that Rei's long hair was out, held back only by a red ribbon that matched his red, satin pajamas. He smirked; he'd always figured Rei would wear pajamas.

He shifted, rolling onto his side so he faced away from Rei. Try as he might he could never seem to treat Rei as he treated the others. Max was easy to berate, being as hyperactive as he was. Kai wondered exactly what he was eating and how much sugar it contained. Tyson…Tyson was even easier to shun. Tyson was possibly the most annoying person he'd ever met. Kenny he could do without as well. That little know‑it‑all needed to be yelled at far more often. Then there was Rei…

Rei was different. No matter how Kai treated him he always seemed to return for further punishment. That kind smile was _always_ plastered across his face, and his words were _always_ caring. Kai didn't know why Rei kept trying, because it was obvious what he was attempting to do. Others had tried it before; it was the let's‑get‑to‑know‑Kai game where there were never any winners. Kai had a feeling Rei knew this as well but he never seemed to give up. Perhaps that's why Rei annoyed him most of all.


	3. Separate Showers

**Author:**           Mirai Shinranui, AKA Jasmine Flame. 

                        All flames can be directed to     jasmine_flameAThotmail.com

**Rating:            PG.**

**Notes:             **This chapter should have been finished long ago but I've been lazy. I finished it all tonight and to make up for things it's a bit longer.

                        I know everyone's probably thinking, 'Hey, it's the third chapter and all they're doing is thinking! Why aren't they going at it like rabbits?' I know it's probably a bit slow but I am going somewhere. This isn't one of those fics where Kai and Rei have been secretly pining for each other but are scared of being rejected. This is a fic where they come to appreciate each other as friends, and then realize their love for one another. I don't think that's going to happen quickly, so if you're here then you're here for the long haul. I would like to thank everyone for reading though, and for leaving such nice reviews; I've had such a wonderful entrance into BeyBlade fandom. I truly do appreciate every single reader, whether you review or not.

**Part 3 – Separate Showers**

Kai opened his eyes with a start, his breath coming in desperate gasps. He could feel his heart beating in his chest, the rapid movement making him woozy.

His mind immediately tried to focus on exactly what he'd been dreaming about; what had woken him in such a state.

But nothing came to mind.

For the first time he could remember, nothing came to his mind. What had he been dreaming about? He didn't even remember falling asleep.

He sat up, resting his head in his hands, still gasping for the air his lungs craved. His messy hair fell through his fingers as he breathed, tickling his face to the point where he had to remove it.

Slowly he sat back, staring ahead with dead eyes. Why couldn't he remember what he'd been dreaming about? The memories were always so complete when he woke, haunting him till late at night when it could all start again. He raised a shaky hand to his forehead, wiping away the beads of sweat that gathered on his brow. With a quick glance to his right he searched for the time; red numbers showed 10 o'clock. How on Earth did he end up sleeping so long?

Kai kicked away the blankets that were beginning to stifle him. It was hardly what one would call warm but he didn't need the constricting things around him when all he wanted was some fresh air on his sweat soaked body.

A quiet sound emitted from beneath a mound of blankets and Kai watched as the share he'd just discarded got snatched up to join the pile. He frowned, furrowing his brow in earnest thought. It only took a moment for his mind to move from trying to remember his nightmares to what happened the night before. The creature under the massive pile of blankets was Rei.

Kai smirked; Rei was a blanket hog. How amusing. Well, he may as well sleep for as long as he could. Kai wasn't about to go disturbing him when there was really no need. He could probably do with the sleep since he'd gotten so little the previous night.

A shiver ran through his body when he set his feet on the ground. He quickly realized how cold it actually was and even thought about retreating to the warmth of his bed; his own stubbornness was the only thing preventing that thought from becoming reality. He did, however, opt for a nice warm shower.

He'd come to think the shower was the only place he could think to himself without being disturbed. It was more than likely the only place he'd _let_ himself think about the things he'd otherwise push aside. The warm water had a calming effect and as the spray fell over his body his mind wandered elsewhere.

Last night had seemed much like any other night until Rei arrived at his door. He was still unsure; why had he even let Rei in? He should've told him to stop being such a baby and go back to bed. Did he truly show some sort of compassion towards Rei?

No, Kai thought. Rei had been frightened over something positively childish but his fear was real none the less. It would have been cruel to turn him away and despite everything he was just not that heartless.

The look in Rei's eyes…

Kai shook his head, his wet hair falling across his eyes. Thinking about Rei raised too many questions; questions he had no answers for. He didn't want to think about it. Rei was a subject he was willing to drop where his own behavior wasn't. He still wondered as to how he'd fallen asleep, and slept for so long. This place had its negative effects and they'd been working on him for a long time. Sleep never came easily, no matter how tired he was. When he did sleep nightmares plagued him, and he never rested long. Usually he was woken within hours of drifting off, so why last night did he sleep so well? Yes, the nightmares were still there, but he didn't remember them now, and for once he felt rested. His shoulders, which were normally knotted with such tension, seemed loose, and he had no headache stemming from a restless night.

Idly he wondered how Rei had slept; he'd seemed all right a moment ago. Kai didn't know how he could bare to be under all those blankets; it must be so oppressive. Kai couldn't help but think Rei really was just a large cat looking for a warm place to sleep and someone from whom he could steal body heat.

Kai snickered at that thought, shutting off the water. Fast cooling droplets ran down towards his feet as he dried his clean body. Securing the dark blue towel around his waist he made for his toothbrush, hating the taste that sleep left in his mouth. Halfway through brushing he heard the pitiful cry of his name from the bedroom. Rei must be awake.

He took his toothbrush with him; he wasn't about to interrupt his daily routine just because Rei called him. It was in the bedroom he saw Rei; he sat in the middle of the bed, the blankets curled around him. Long black hair was slowly escaping the satin ribbon that did such a horrible job of holding it back, while the shoulder of his nightshirt had slipped, exposing part of his shoulder. Kai frowned; Rei had a way of looking adorable without trying or even noticing what he was doing. No wonder girls and guys alike seemed to fall all over him.

Kai, however, wasn't interested in anything other than brushing his teeth. The look the crossed his features explained everything he wanted to say, and Rei understood even if no one else would have.

"I was wondering where you got to," Rei said. A sleepy smile grew on his face as he pulled the blankets up, hiding from the cold air that seemed to seep into the room.

Kai leant against the doorframe, chewing on his toothbrush. Was that the only reason Rei had disturbed him?

"I woke before but you were still sleeping," Rei continued, "So I thought it was my lucky day and slept in as well."

This made Kai stop. Rei had woken before him? He had been willing to overlook the fact he'd slept in, and even slept somewhat peacefully, but if Rei had woken earlier and he hadn't noticed…

He turned and reentered the bathroom, washing his mouth out in the sink. He didn't notice Rei peeking after him, his bright eyes watching what he was doing ever so carefully.

"I didn't think to wake you," Rei said, his voice raised so Kai could hear him, "I hope you don't mind."

He smiled when Kai returned, trying to please his Captain. He knew it never worked, but he always kept trying. There had to be a human being somewhere under that cold exterior, right?

"It's fine."

With a sigh he dismissed the flippant comment; how typical of Kai. For once he'd like to know what Kai was really thinking, but instead he always got the same sort of superficial comments that Kai gave to everyone. Well, at least Kai wasn't glaring at him.

"Will you get out so I can change?"

Rei dropped his eyes to the blankets. That was harsh, Kai.

"Haven't you heard of manners?" Rei asked. He slipped from the bed, pushing the covers aside. The wood flooring was cold against his feet, creaking under his weight

He heard a heavy sigh. Rei looked over his shoulder; Kai was just staring at him, urging him out of the room. Rei frowned and grabbed Driger and his pillow. It seemed like 'Nice Kai' only existed for very brief periods. He made for the door, his feet intentionally noisy against the wood.

"Can you please leave?"

Rei stopped in his tracks, hand poised on the door handle. Had Kai just said that? He smiled to himself, feeling the heat spread to his cheeks. Perhaps there really was a human being left somewhere inside Kai.

"I'd be happy to, Kai. I'll meet you at breakfast."

He pushed open the door and left, the smile never leaving his face.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei pushed open the door to his room; it was exactly how he'd left it. It didn't seem half as scary during the day and now he felt rather stupid for having been so frightened in the first place. No shadows loomed at him, threatening him with their long, dark fingers. No strange sounds echoed around the room, filling his head with fear. He pushed open the curtains, staring out at the bleak day. The rain hadn't ceased during the night; a steady flow threatened to swamp everything around the house. Rei felt his body tingle at the sight of the water; it was cold, wet, and he wanted nothing to do with it. He guessed he'd have to stay inside all day, though the prospect didn't seem all so bad when he envisioned curling up in front of a fire with a good book.

Sitting on the edge of his bed he stared out the balcony doors. The glass was misted over, allowing him very little view of the world outside. He could imagine the gardens would be quite pretty though.

Despite his dislike for water a shower seemed like a wonderful idea. He had no objection to the warm water of a shower or bath; in fact he delighted in the small pleasure. He opened his suitcase, taking the plastic bag full of shower products with him to the bathroom.

The bathroom was just as the rest of the house; large. A stack of towels were placed on the vanity, the same color as the drapes in the bedroom. Rei noted that while his room finished in cranberry, Kai's was in dark blue. Kai seemed keen on the color blue though and didn't seem the type to like cranberry. Rei did like the color; the mix of purple and red was very pleasing, reminding him of the fruit it had taken its name from.

Rei slipped the long red ribbon from his hair, placing it next to the pile of towels. Running his fingers through his hair he tried to ease the worst of the tangles; he gave up quickly, having accomplished little. Dropping his pajamas on the floor in a pile he stepped into the shower, the cool white tiles slippery under foot. Hot water burst from the pipe almost as soon as he turned on the tap, though he stood a few feet back just incase. Fiddling with the taps he got the water temperature just right before stepping under the spray; a content sigh escaped his lips as the water gushed over him.

He was actually very lucky Kai let him stay here. He knew Kai could've just as easily made him stay at a hotel for however long the team stayed apart; at this rate they might be apart for months.

Rei couldn't believe how angry he still was with Tyson. Tyson could just be so childish sometimes. He sighed; perhaps this wasn't all Tyson's fault. Okay, he knew it wasn't entirely Tyson's fault. Rei couldn't believe how he'd acted during the whole conflict. It was such a silly argument – one that they'd probably had countless times before – and he'd gotten so crazy about it. Kai was right about one thing though; Tyson had been wrong.

Rei grabbed his shampoo, using a generous amount to clean his hair. Washing his hair was a time consuming job and it always gave him room to think. Rei knew he tended to indulge in the shower, sometimes just standing and enjoying the massage his shoulders received from the pelting spray.

Both the easiest and the hardest thing to think about was Kai. Rei felt the muscles around his mouth tighten as he frowned. Kai really confused him and his latest behavior did nothing to solve the problems Rei was faced with. Sometimes he thought Kai truly was heartless, and then something would happen that would change his whole perspective again. For example: Why did Kai let him in last night _and_ let him sleep in his bed? Rei knew Kai well enough to know he didn't like anyone to get that close, especially when he was sleeping. Had Kai truly shown him some sort of kindness?

Rei closed his eyes with a deliberate sigh, washing the foamy shampoo from his hair. He eased his fingers through the black strands, letting them fall against his back. Perhaps he just wasn't supposed to understand Kai?

It didn't mean he couldn't try to be friends with him though.

Rei knew that Kai desired friends. Everyone wanted friends when it came right down to it, even if they thought they didn't need them. He wanted to see Kai smile when they were together, or laugh at one of their jokes; he wanted Kai to enjoy their company. Rei knew that he still cherished Kai's company, despite how cruel he could be, how cold he acted, and how insincere he always sounded. Despite everything, life just wouldn't be the same without him.


	4. A Quiet Breakfast

**Author:**           Mirai Shinranui, AKA Jasmine Flame. 

                        All flames can be directed to     jasmine_flameAThotmail.com

**Rating:            PG.**

**Notes:             **FF.net has gone and changed how they format things again so I'll have to play with my files to get them looking perfect. I've emailed FF.net about it and they're investigating things. I don't know how long it will take them to figure out the problem so we'll just have to put up with the bad formatting for now.  
Since I uploaded this I've edited it quite a number of times. Apologies to those who read it with all the errors, and to those who haven't read it I hope I have finally ironed out all the creases. There shouldn't be any other errors but if you do find something please let me know!

**Part 4 – A Quiet Breakfast**

Rei walked out of his room, fluffy slippers padding lightly across the floorboards. He slipped a red sweatshirt on, momentarily blinded by the fabric as it got caught over his head. He struggled to pull it down until someone else assisted him. The fabric came down and he saw Kai standing in front of him with a disapproving look on his face. Rei felt the heat spread across his cheeks, running to his ears.

"A champion BeyBlader who can't even dress himself," Kai said with one of those annoying smirks plastered across his face, "Wait until the world here's about this."

"Kai…" Rei began, looking towards the floor.

If it had been Tyson or Max, Kai would've continued to tease them. But when it came to Rei he just couldn't find it in him. He felt bad for having said anything in the first place! Rei seemed to control whatever situation he was in; people fell over themselves to do things for him.

Kai frowned, annoyed by his own wandering thoughts. Rightly he shouldn't care who he offended, but lately he'd been soft on all of them. He just couldn't deal with that puppy dog look Max would get in his eyes, or the way Tyson would fall into the deathly silence that was so contrary to his nature. Then there was the way Rei would look at him with those big, amber eyes and make him feel so low.

"Why are you out here anyway?" Rei asked, pulling at the hem of his sweatshirt. He was beginning to feel extremely bad about having taken such a long shower. Kai must have been waiting out here all this time for him and this was the day he decided to pamper himself under the spray. No wonder Kai looked sour.

Kai frowned, "Because," he started, though it didn't sound like he was too happy about having to explain himself, "I knew you'd get lost."

"But I thought we were going to meet at breakfast?"

Kai sighed, "That's what I mean. You have _no_ idea where the kitchen is, do you?"

Rei stared for a moment, his mouth agape. Why did Kai always have to say things in a way that made him feel so small? Wasn't he capable of answering a question normally?

"Just hurry up," Kai said and headed down the hall towards the staircase.

Rei shuffled his feet but didn't follow. Why would he want to follow Kai when he was being so mean? He may as well just sit in his room all day. Kai would probably like that. But he was hungry, so his stomach compelled him to follow after the moody Russian Blader. Rei wasn't too happy about chasing him though.

Falling into step with Kai he descended the stairs. There were things he wanted to ask Kai but how exactly to go about them? Kai didn't seem like he wanted to talk. He didn't seem like he even noticed Rei was there. How could Kai slip into his own little world like that? Rei frowned, glancing sideways at Kai. He wouldn't openly stare at him for fear of reprimand, but he often watched Kai, if only to judge his reactions. Most often it was a futile practice; Kai gave very little away.

Kai looked like he usually did; cold and distant. Rei knew that wasn't what he was really like inside though. Sometimes he'd catch Kai smiling at them, and the looks that sometimes passed his face were anything but cold. Perhaps it was these few hints that gave Rei hope. He'd always believed there was a human somewhere in Kai, and the little clues that he found only sparked his optimism.

"Kai?" he questioned.

Kai didn't look over, his gaze trained ahead. Rei knew he was listening though. The subtle twitch of his shoulders and the brief tilt of his head were all the indications he needed.

"Were you really waiting outside my room all that time?"

This time Kai looked at him, if only briefly. Rei could tell nothing from his eyes or his features, so he was left relying on Kai's answer. He didn't expect much; Kai never thought to justify his actions, even if someone questioned him.

"Of course I was."

Rei sighed, "I'm sorry I took so long. I would've been faster if I'd known you were waiting."

"It's fine."

Rei wanted to scream; how he hated that answer! He knew full well everything wasn't fine, no matter what Kai said. It was more than obvious Kai was using that answer to keep him quiet and stop him from asking anymore questions. If he didn't fear for his safety he would've grabbed Kai and shaken an answer out of him. Why couldn't Kai just tell him the truth? Questioning Kai further would only make him mad, so Rei left things as they were. He'd always known Kai would be a tough case to crack, no matter how hard he tried. It was always possible that Kai just didn't _want_ friends after all. Rei chose not to believe that.

The kitchen was towards the back of the house and Rei got the distinct feeling that this was not a place the Master of the house would generally be seen. There was probably some elaborate dining room somewhere else in the house where meals were served. Rei hadn't seen any servants so far; was Kai really here all alone? The kitchen was as large as any other room with long expanses of wooden benches, many ovens and hot plates, and countless utensils Rei didn't even know the names of. At the end of the room were a pair of white doors that lead outside, at least they would have if not for the table and chairs that had been placed in front of them. Two chairs were placed at the small, round table, a plate setting before only one of them.

Rei hesitated at the doorway, glancing around the expansive room. This was probably one of the only rooms Kai occupied. It did seem warmer than the rest of the house; it had a certain lived in quality that welcomed him in. Kai was busying himself with the toaster, seemingly oblivious to what Rei was doing. Rei knew better; Kai always knew what was going on around him.

"Help yourself," Kai said, cutting through the silence that had befallen them, "You can have whatever you want. I don't care."

Rei stepped into the kitchen, shuffling his feet. He felt out of place, as if he was somehow intruding on Kai. Of course he'd felt like that ever since he'd arrived. Perhaps the reality of the situation was finally sinking in. Living with Kai meant spending almost every moment with him.

"Cereal is in the cupboard, milk is in the fridge," Kai continued, "Just have a look around."

Rei smiled at him, though his gesture went unnoticed. He was far too used to Kai's attitude to let it worry him, so he walked past him to the fridge. The prospect of food was inviting, and he was used to cooking for himself. It wasn't like Tyson or Max could cook, even if they were allowed. That would result in disaster and everyone knew it. Rei was more than happy to cook for them and even for Kai if he let him. Maybe he'd have to offer; he had to repay Kai somehow.

Kai took his toast and cup of tea to the table in front of the doors. He glanced up only briefly to see what Rei was doing. Just as he'd been told he was scouting out the kitchen and what food he could find. Kai didn't even know what he had lurking in the cupboards and recesses of the fridge. It wasn't like he went shopping. He watched as Rei disappeared behind the island bench, and then returned with a large box of cereal. Kai pulled a face when Rei started to pour some of the horrible, sugary mix into a bowl. He'd have to remember to hide that stuff if Max came within ten feet of his house.

He smirked at the thought, taking a bite of his toast. As if he would let Max near his house in the first place. He didn't want to spend any time with him other than what he was committed to. Of course this brought up the problem of Rei, again. He'd never let anyone come here, and now Rei was fixing himself breakfast in _his_ kitchen. What could he have done? Rei needed somewhere to stay. He'd seen the pathetic look on Rei's face when he'd realized the fact, and then the worse look when he accepted that he'd have to stay at a hotel. Kai didn't know how long the team was going to 'vacation' from each other but he had a feeling Rei wouldn't have been able to afford a hotel for that long. None of them wanted to tell Mr. Dickinson that they'd been arguing, and they especially didn't want to tell him that they were spending time apart. Kai guessed it wasn't so bad having Rei here. He wasn't really noisy, and he didn't require a babysitter. Hopefully he could just be left alone to do his own thing.

Rei sat on the seat across from him, a big bowl of sugary cereal in front of him. He dropped his spoon into the bowl and took a mouthful, chewing with gusto. Kai shook his head and took another bite of his unbuttered toast.

"Kai?" Rei asked, swallowing what he'd been eating.

Kai just knew Rei was going to expect they have some sort of conversation. He was generally the one that was cheery in the mornings when all everyone else wanted to do was go back to bed.

"What is it?" Kai asked with a definite sigh.

The look on Rei's face was unmistakable. He looked just like an animal that had been told off; his gaze dropped, his shoulders slumping, and he fumbled for his next words.

"I just…" Rei stammered. He shook his head and took another mouthful of cereal.

Kai felt like his own feelings had been somehow hurt. He wasn't sure why he always snapped at Rei, especially when he'd done nothing but try to be nice. Rei was just one of those people who needed to be friends with everyone, and he was damn good at it. It was very hard not to like Rei. Rei had many qualities Kai found nothing but commendable. He wasn't like the other two; he wasn't childish, or stubborn. Instead he was level headed, friendly, and hard working. He shouldn't be so hard on Rei.

Making sure to ease the harsh tone from his voice, he spoke, "What did you want to ask?"

Rei was genuinely surprised. He looked up to search for something that would give Kai away. In this aspect he was disappointed; Kai wore the same mask of disinterest that he always did. But Rei knew better, because Kai had questioned _him_, and his tone was far different to the one he generally spoke with.

"I wanted to ask if you really lived here all alone," Rei asked, "It seems lonely."

It would've been normal for him to give some offhand remark, but this time Kai thought better of it. He had to mentally stop himself from replying with the comments that he generally spat out just to get someone off his back.

"There's a gardener, and a butler. He is only there to get in the way; I do things myself."

"Then why don't you fire him?"

Rei watched as Kai faltered, at a loss as how to answer. He could see Kai was thinking – searching – for an appropriate answer; one that would not only placate Rei but himself also. Rei knew that Kai had always been confused by his own random acts of kindness and generosity, along with the feelings that surfaced despite his determination to push them down. The way Kai behaved was often so strange, and more so when it came to dealing with emotions. If Kai thought he could hide things like that he was mistaken. Of course asking such a question could land him in hot water but it was hardly something Rei worried about. Kai was generally grumpy and he knew he was going to do something to annoy him eventually. Rei couldn't stop thinking that the look on Kai's face was nothing short of priceless though; the concerned look in his eyes, his mouth slightly open in waiting for whatever reply he came up with.

"I thought you could show me around after breakfast," Rei said, deciding to end Kai's torture.

"I suppose," Kai said after a moment though it was obvious his mind was still lingering on the question before. 

Rei smiled at him, "Y'know Kai, I think we're going to have a lot of fun together."

He didn't care what Kai said in reply to that.

--------------------------------------------

"This concludes the tour, I hope you enjoyed it," Kai said, the spiteful tone having reentered his tone somewhere around the laundry. Rei didn't blame him; this was a big place with a lot of different rooms to show to a visitor.

Rei had been smart enough to keep his mouth closed during the tour; Kai hadn't been in the mood for any comments, never mind questions. He hadn't minded since he really needed to memorize where everything was in relation to his room but he wasn't sure he remembered much other than how to get to the kitchen.

Kai busied himself with the large fireplace against the wall. Showing Rei around reminded him how much he hated this place. Everything reminded him of his Grandfather and that was something he didn't need to remember. Striking a match against the packet he watched the flame spark, flickering briefly as it clung to life. He placed the match amongst the kindling, the whole lot quickly igniting. He sat staring into the fire as the flames took over, paper and wood disappearing amongst the orange glow.

"Can I sit here?"

Kai looked over his shoulder to see Rei sitting in his Grandfather's chair. It was the closest to the fire, obviously offering the better seat, but Kai had avoided that chair whenever he was in the room. It reminded him so much of the imposing figure that used to sit there, watching the fire. Kai hated having to come see him in this room; it was always dark, the only light the flickering of the fire. He wanted to yell at Rei to make him move; as if the chair itself could somehow harm him.

The only thing Rei was worried about was being close to the fire. The warmth was already starting to seep into the room, edging at the chill. The curtains were all closed, the room almost black, making the fire seem that much warmer. He pulled his legs up, crossing his arms to keep warm. It wasn't quite as chilly as he made out, but the atmosphere of the room seemed to press the cold onto him. He was glad Kai decided to light the fire.

Kai stood, brushing the remnants of gray ash from his pants. He tried to look calm but everything told him to remove Rei from that chair. Of course, he _seemed_ fine, but…

"Rei…" he began but his words trailed away into the air.

He was met by Rei's sleepy gaze, the warmth and comfort already making him dozy. The last thing Kai wanted to do now was move him; he looked so comfortable curled up like that. It was _only_ a chair and his Grandfather was _gone._ Rei was comfortable there and that was all that mattered now. In fact, he'd been silly to avoid it for so long. The chair didn't seem quite so daunting when Rei sat there. The light from the fire now seemed soft, not harsh and destructive. The light was perfectly mirrored by Rei's eyes, the flames dancing within the amber orbs. 

Rei seemed to be having immense trouble trying to stay awake, his eyelids drifting shut as he watched the fire. Kai knew he must still be tired, even though they'd both slept in. He didn't really care if Rei slept; it wasn't like they had anything better to do. Yes, he could force Rei to train but it seemed rather cruel when all he needed was a good sleep. Kai knew he could do with some peace and quiet and if Rei was asleep he was provided with the perfect opportunity. He purposely ignored Rei as he went to his favorite spot; the window seat. He opened one curtain, the heavy fabric providing some sort of rest for his back. Kai sat down, one leg bent where he could rest his arm. The day wasn't particularly enthusing; bleak and muddy from all the rain. They'd be stuck inside all day.

It wasn't long before Kai realized Rei was asleep. He knew it wouldn't take much for him to succumb. He glanced over, watching Rei's slight body movements as he slept. He wasn't fidgety in his sleep like Tyson was, nor did he snore. Kai was thankful for both because the last thing he needed was to listen to snoring or have Rei fall off the chair in his sleep. Rei was a quiet sleeper, making only the slightest noise as he breathed. Kai did notice how tight a ball he had curled into though. He didn't feel the cold but Rei probably did. 

Kai stared for a moment before standing and leaving the room. He returned with a soft blanket held in his arms. Rei looked so cold, despite how the fire had warmed the room. He stood at Rei's side, wondering if he'd wake him with the movement. It seemed like he was fast asleep but Rei had the same senses he did when it came to prowlers. Kai shrugged and spread out the blanket, carefully placing it over Rei's sleeping form. There was little movement in response, and only a soft sound in complaint. The blanket was eagerly snatched up and Rei curled himself in the soft folds. Kai smirked as the image of a cat came to mind again. He wondered if Rei would like a saucer of milk and his ears scratched too.

Convinced that Rei was comfortable he returned to his own place, staring out into the front garden, watching cars go by every so often. He wasn't sure when he began to feel comfortable, or when is mind began to drift. Soon his eyelids felt incredibly heavy and the effort to stay awake made him sleepier. As he finally submitted to sleep's spell he felt warm, comfortable, and for once, safe.


	5. I Would Never Hurt You

**Author:**           Mirai Shinranui, AKA Jasmine Flame. 

                        All flames can be directed to     jasmine_flameAThotmail.com

**Rating:            PG.**

**Notes:             **I tried to place this somewhere in the series but realized it didn't fit anywhere. It is more likely that it would take place somewhere in V‑Force except Hilary doesn't exist and people act more like they did in Series One.  
I was going to edit things to make it fit into the first season, or possibly add Hilary, but both seemed unimportant. For Canon's sake I would change it, but it's pretty obvious this has little to do with Canon.

**Part 5 – I Would Never Hurt You**

Kai woke with a start as someone touched his arm. His hand shot out to grab whoever had disturbed him and he heard a quiet gasp in response. He opened his eyes to look at whoever had so foolishly woken him.

"Kai, I'm sorry!" Rei said, trying to free his arm from Kai's strong grasp.

Kai released his friend, a concerned look in his eyes when Rei rubbed his arm. Kai took Rei's arm again, though his hold wasn't anything like before. He pushed up the sleeve of Rei's sweatshirt, running his fingers along the red marks he'd left. Rei didn't move, knowing better than to argue with Kai when he was so intent on doing something. It wasn't as if he minded either; knowing that Kai was concerned made him feel a lot better.

"Why did you wake me?" Kai asked after a moment. He looked up at Rei but didn't release his arm. He was so confused with his own behavior as of late and everything he did just seemed to compound the problem. This sleeping thing was beginning to become a habit; why was he sleeping so soundly? This time was far worse; not only had Rei woken before him but actually walked over and touched him before he woke. Yes, Rei was quiet, but Kai never fell into that deep a sleep.

Rei stared for a moment, unsure as how to answer. He didn't want to anger Kai in any way so he had to think his answers through before voicing them. He did have an answer but Kai would think it was stupid. It _was_ the truth and what could be better than the truth?

"I thought you might be hungry. There's a plate of sandwiches on the table. I didn't want to start without you."

Kai's gaze flashed to the small coffee table in front of the couch where a plate of sandwiches sat; the work of his butler, that was obvious. Was it really late enough for lunch? He stood, his hand still holding Rei's arm. The action brought them close, standing mere feet from one another. Rei was the first to move, pulling his arm free from Kai's weak hold. He rolled down his sleeve, looking towards the carpet as a gentle blush spread across his cheeks.

Kai watched with great curiosity. Rei had always been somewhat of a mystery, despite how open he seemed. He could always tell there was something lurking underneath the surface that Rei never told them about. Kai didn't mind that Rei wasn't always completely honest with them. He actually preferred it that way; he _could_ be more like Tyson and that was something Kai didn't want to happen. He did notice that Rei seemed to wear his heart on his sleeve; he wasn't very good at hiding his emotions. Sometimes he wished he was a more compassionate person just so he could question Rei and perhaps make him feel better. That was a job better left for Max.

"I hope you're not mad," Rei pulled at his sleeve. Kai really wished he wouldn't do that; he already felt guilty for having reacted so badly when he was woken. He could have really hurt Rei.

"I'm not mad," Kai said. His answer came easily, the words rolling off his tongue like it was natural. But his tone was different – soft and completely honest – and he didn't have to think about it. This time he was truthful.

Rei fetched the blanket from the chair he'd been sleeping in. He hugged the warm fabric against himself. When he'd woken he'd been so surprised; he wasn't sure where the blanket had come from and he knew he didn't fall asleep with it. The only answer was his distant Captain; he found it hard to believe Kai would bring him a blanket. Yet there was no other answer. He sat down on the leather couch, the cushions creaking. The smell of leather polish filled his nostrils as it billowed around him and he leaned back into the corner that supported him so well.

With a smile he ushered Kai over, "You should eat something. I'm sorry I fell asleep…I don't know why I'm so tired. I wonder what the time is."

Kai sat on the ground next to the coffee table, taking one of the small sandwiches from the platter. He didn't particularly care what was on it because he wasn't really hungry, but for Rei's sake, he would eat.

"It's alright," Kai said, leaning one arm on the table, "You didn't get much sleep last night."

They both fell silent as they ate, though Rei did seemed pleased when he found a tuna sandwich and voiced his appreciation with great enthusiasm. Rei definitely ate more than Kai, but he hardly minded. Kai preferred that Rei eat if he was hungry, instead of spending his time worrying about whether he was taking too much.

"I won't bite, you know."

Kai glanced up to question Rei's comment. Rei was smiling at him again, his sharp teeth just visible. Kai knew this look; it usually meant Rei was up to something. Max had a similar look and when they were together everyone knew to watch out. It was that not‑so­­‑innocent look that they'd all come to fear.

"Come sit here; honestly, someone would think I've got some infectious disease. I'm not going to _hurt_ you, Kai!"

Kai frowned, "I know. Why can't I sit here? What's the difference?"

"Why do you always have to argue?"

This time Kai glared at him. What did Rei want from him? Why did he always want to talk and question; why couldn't he just leave things alone?

Great, Kai thought, there's that look. Why am I always the bad guy?

"You know that we're your friends, don't you?" Rei asked, pulling the blanket up around him. His fingers went white as he clutched the fabric; he hated having to ask Kai questions like this. He never knew what sort of answer he would get, if he got an answer at all. He was more than a little surprised when Kai stood and sat on the chair next to him, the cold air following him. Rei shivered as the cold prickled his skin; did Kai really exude that chill? Rei pulled at the hem of the blanket as Kai stared at him. It was beginning to make him uncomfortable; had he done something wrong? He didn't dare meet Kai's gaze and focused on everything other than him.

"Why do you do that?" Kai asked.

"Do what?" Rei was surprised by the comment, not understanding what Kai meant. Why did he do what? What was he doing that had Kai so confused?

With a sigh, Kai explained, "You always talk about yourself as part of the team. You never say anything without including the others."

Rei paused, the blanket slipping from his hands and piling around his waist. He didn't…

"Don't pretend you don't do it."

Something jumped in him; anger perhaps? Rei wasn't sure. He didn't feel angry and he didn't feel hurt, so what did he feel? Kai wasn't looking at him anymore, his attention back on his lunch. Was he telling the truth? He studied his hands as he clenched them tight. What did Kai mean? When he spoke about the team it was because he meant to talk about all of them, not just himself. He'd wanted Kai to know they were all his friends. He wanted Kai to know he was a friend…

"I'm _your_ friend, Rei."

The feeling this time was completely different. It was certainly not anger. A smile played on his lips, making him feel somewhat giddy. Out of all the things Kai had ever said to him this would be the thing he never forgot. It was conformation that he really wasn't wasting his time on Kai. Maybe they were getting through to him.

Rei stopped; had he just thought that? Maybe 'they' were…no, _he _had been working on things with Kai. Tyson fought with him all the time, Max seemed oblivious to him, and all Kenny cared about was his computer. He was the one that spent his time trying to win Kai over; trying to become his friend. Kai was right when he said he talked about himself only as part of the team, wasn't he? He didn't understand why he would be doing that. Maybe he could ask Kai later.

"Did I hurt you before?"

The genuine concern in Kai's voice made Rei feel even better about everything. He moved his hand to his arm; even though he knew he would probably end up with a bruise he wasn't in any pain. It just served to remind him exactly how dangerous Kai could be if startled; he would have to remember not to wake him like that in future.

"I'm sorry."

Rei glanced up, "Don't worry about it. You don't have to feel sorry. It was stupid of me to wake you like that."

"No, Rei," Kai said in a firm voice, "I should have known better."

Kai was deadly serious; he never wanted to see Rei hurt. He and Max both had the same innocence that surrounded them. Kai suspected that both were far from perfect but the air they gave off didn't change. He knew that their angelic nature put them directly in dangers path; Bryan had found Rei's lure irresistible. Kai hated thinking about that fight and what had happened to Rei. He'd wanted to storm up there and beat Bryan to the ground, and Tyson would have undoubtedly been there to aid him. It had been so difficult to leave Rei to fight him. Rei would have never forgiven them had they interfered so he had been forced to leave things as they were. That scene plagued his dreams as frequently as Black Dranzer and both he was willing to forget.

Rei placed his hand on Kai's arm, "It doesn't matter, okay? I know you wouldn't hurt me."

Despite what he said Kai picked up on the uncertainty of Rei's comment. He didn't blame him either. He'd done some bad things before, including attacking all of them. If it hadn't been for Max who knows what he would've done? Rei had every reason to be concerned for his safety. He wished Rei would realize he would rather die than let anything happen to him. He would go out of his way to protect his teammates and if that resulted in being harmed, then so be it. Kai knew that some of the things he said, or the things he did, didn't exactly make the others feel safe around him but he didn't know how to act any different. He was honestly trying, but revealing himself felt so unnatural…and scary. Kai felt that Rei understood, even if he didn't know he did. Tyson would get angry with him, and Max just didn't bother, but Rei…

Why do you care about me? The words circled in his head. He wanted to ask Rei but didn't dare; how stupid would he sound if he did? Rei wouldn't know how to answer; there were no answers to those sorts of questions. Asking would just make Rei uncomfortable and possibly destroy anything they'd worked so hard at.

Kai watched as Rei walked over to the window, staring out at the bleak day. One hand rose to the glass, pressing against the cold. He looked so sad sometimes; these were the times Kai wished he knew what to say. Where was Max when he needed him?

"Rei?"

Rei turned and the sad smile on his lips gave away exactly how he was feeling, "It's alright, Kai."

Kai frowned. What sort of an answer was that? Were his bad habits rubbing off onto Rei? It sounded just like something he'd say to stop people questioning him. He stood, picking up the soft blanket. He didn't say anything as he walked over, placing the blanket around Rei's shoulders. He didn't say anything as he steered Rei towards the chair in front of the fire. He didn't say anything as he sat Rei down. He didn't know what to say.

Rei grabbed Kai's arm before he could leave; he knew that was what his Captain planned to do. He looked so uncomfortable and uncertain. Rei knew that he'd upset him. He didn't really think Kai would hurt him, at least not intentionally. He'd grown to trust Kai with more than just his friendship. After all, he understood what it was like to be falsely labeled just because of one incident. After leaving the White Tigers he was marked as a traitor – which he wasn't – and that one event seemed to follow him wherever he went.

"I _know_ you would never hurt me, Kai."

Kai felt the corner of his lips being pulled upwards in the somewhat unfamiliar gesture. To be able to earn Rei's trust was important to him, especially if they truly were friends. He knew Tyson and Max didn't trust him, and Kenny was just scared of him, but Rei had been so willingly with his friendship, and so ready with his acceptance. If he had to have a friend his first choice would be Rei. Maybe – if they truly did become good friends – Rei would open up to him more and answer some of the questions he'd wanted to ask every since he met the Chinese Blader.

"Sit down," Rei said, though it was more like an order. He had a way of demanding something while still sounding friendly and calm.

Kai stared at the chair Rei was sitting in for a moment. He'd never actually touched it. He reached up and put his hand on the back, feeling the soft brown leather dent under his fingers. With a dramatic sigh he sat down on the armrest and lent back, closing his eyes as he reminded himself that it was _just_ a chair.

"You didn't have to sit there!" Rei said, humor twitching at his tone.

Kai opened one eye to look at him, but he gave no answer. There really was no other place to sit, other than the floor, and he wasn't too keen on that idea. Rei would probably reprimand him again and make him sit closer; it was just easier this way.

They were both silent for a moment, listening to the fire crack and sizzle. Rei shifted ever so slightly, the leather creaking under his weight. He glanced up at Kai; his Captain sat like usual with his eyes closed and arms folded.

"I bet Tyson is starving to death without one of us there to cook for him," Rei commented.

Kai opened his eyes and looked down. He didn't say anything for a moment and Rei began to wonder if Tyson had riled Kai more than he thought. At first the quirk of Kai's lips was almost unidentifiable but slowly he formed a visible smirk. He leaned his head back, a small laugh escaping his lips.


	6. Walking in the Rain

**Author:**           Mirai Shinranui, AKA Jasmine Flame. 

                        All flames can be directed to     jasmine_flameAThotmail.com

**Rating:            PG.**

**Notes:             **I'd like to thank everyone that's been giving me effective reviews; it really helps me when you tell me what you do and don't like about the story, and how I'm doing with things like plot, pace, and characterization. Please don't be afraid to point something out, or just tell me if you didn't like a certain part of the story. Don't forget to give me a reason as to why you liked or didn't like something, because I need to know what I'm doing right or wrong! You guys are all really great and you're making me feel so good about starting this; I was worried I was going to mess Kai and Rei's personalities up completely and have to walk away in shame.

**Part 6 – Walking in the Rain**

Kai glanced up from the pile of paperwork his butler had so graciously brought him. Rei lay on his stomach in front of the television, his head rested in his hands. He had his legs bent, feet dangling in the air and waving ever so slightly as he laughed. Kai could do without the interruption of the television but Rei needed something to do.

Kai rested his chin on his hand, watching Rei for a moment. Laughter was such a foreign sound in this house, so every heartfelt giggle seemed to echo around the room and chase away the shadows that lingered at every turn. Kai wasn't sure what Rei was watching, but he didn't think it mattered because Rei would laugh openly at anything that tickled him. There was something about Rei that constantly stumped him; even now he was confused. Rei seemed so childish and innocent, his legs waving in the air while he pulled at a strand of his dark hair. Kai knew he wasn't always like this; Rei could be deadly serious if the situation called for it, in fact he was sometimes quite intimidating.

Pushing the stack of papers away from him, he dropped the pen onto the table. He'd had enough of these sorts of tasks. He wasn't interested in money or political power so none of this meant anything to him and only proved to be a nuisance. 

"Have you finished?"

Rei didn't look at him while he said this, his gaze glued on the television and whatever program he found so enthralling. Kai wasn't stupid; he knew Rei was aware of everything going on around him despite how engaging the program was.

"Yes, I'm done," Kai replied and stood, stretching the aches from his back and arms. His wrist hurt from signing so many forms and he had a headache from scanning endless lines of black letters that really just seemed to blur together in the end.

The sound on the television was switched off and the room fell silent. Rei sat up and smiled at his Captain, beckoning him over with a single gesture. Kai sighed but responded, seating himself on the couch behind Rei.

"I can't believe you have to do all those things," Rei commented, crossing his legs so he felt comfortable, "I guess it was important."

Kai pursed his lips. He didn't care if they _were_ important; he wished he could just ignore them and hope they would go away.

"No wonder you're always so grumpy; you have writer's cramp!" Rei laughed at his own joke, the warm sound again filling the room. Kai even allowed himself a small smile; Rei's laughter was infectious.

"Isn't there something we can do, Kai? You must get so bored here all by yourself. What do you usually do?"

Kai folded his arms and closed his eyes in thought. He didn't usually _do_ anything. He would busy himself with things that needed to be done, like the endless stacks of paperwork that seemed to accumulate, but other than that he mainly sat and stared, thinking of all the things that had happened. He hadn't really thought about how to entertain Rei or any other house guest he would ever have. He never thought he _would_ have a guest. He opened his eyes to look down at Rei, who still stared at him with such determination in his eyes.

"Nothing," he said.

With an audible sigh, Rei got up to sit on the couch beside Kai, "There has to be something you do. Okay, what do you want to do? You can choose."

Kai wasn't sure whether he wanted to scream or simply strangle Rei; why did he have to be so persistent? He had this unfathomable need to talk and interact when all Kai wanted to do was be by himself. Max and Tyson might enjoy this non-stop activity but Kai felt tired just watching Rei. He didn't have enough energy to put up with people for this long.

"C'mon, Kai," Rei started, placing a gentle hand on the Russian's arm, "There has to be something. If you want to be alone, you can just tell me. Honestly, I won't be mad. I understand you enjoy your time alone."

"It's not that," Kai said, the words not processing in his mind before he spoke. He instantly regretted them, even if he wasn't entirely sure what he'd meant.

"What, then? Is it…that you don't enjoy spending time with me?"

Something struck Kai in the chest, a dull sort of pain that sucked the breath from his body. The look on Rei's face was so depressed and hurt; perhaps this was a little piece of what Rei was really like underneath everything? Kai groaned and shook his head wishing that he was better at this communication thing. He didn't know how to express what he really felt with words, so no one would ever understand.

"It's not that," he repeated and placed his hand on top of Rei's. He could feel Rei tense at the sudden contact but it didn't take long for him to relax. Rei was so trusting…

"I don't think you can tell me how you feel…so I won't pressure you," Rei's voice was barely a whisper. He couldn't force Kai to express his feelings and he didn't think he'd have much luck if he tried to guess how Kai really felt. The only thing he could do was hope Kai would start to tell him things like this and try to make him feel comfortable about doing so.

"Do you want to go for a walk?"

Rei felt a chill run down his spine as Kai spoke. Was Kai simply trying to shut him up or honestly offering something to do that he'd enjoy? There was so much to Kai that he just didn't understand. He knew he had to try; he could see Kai opening up to him. Rei could feel the heat of Kai's hand on his and it made him smile. It was the little things he had to watch for, not anything obvious. He couldn't expect Kai to feel at ease with him after such a short time. It had taken them so long to make Kai realize they were friends, so going any further was going to be a momentous task.

"Sure," Rei answered with a bright smile, "Where do you want to go? Oh, I know! Will you let me cook dinner for you, Kai?"

"…why?"

Rei laughed, "Because I want to. I won't poison you or anything."

Kai nodded, though he was still somewhat skeptical. Why would Rei want to cook dinner when he didn't have to? He had someone to cook dinner, and there was no need for Rei to put himself out. If Rei wanted to, Kai couldn't stop him. In fact he refused to stop him. From now on anything that Rei wanted to do was fine with him.

"Great! We can go to the store so I can get some things. Do you have any idea how empty your fridge is? I'm surprised you get anything for dinner."

"I don't shop."

"Obviously," Rei said. He stood, clasping his hand around Kai's wrist to pull him to his feet. Kai didn't protest so Rei didn't fuss over it, "Do you have raincoats or an umbrella? It's still really horrible out there."

Kai nodded; he'd forgotten about the rain. He hoped Rei wouldn't feel too uneasy outside in the downpour. Kai wondered if it was really a good idea to take Rei outside in that. The rain had let up a bit, but a steady drizzle still fell from the sky. Kai was sure there would be a storm by tonight. He found the rain quite soothing in general; the sound of the drops tinkling against the glass, and the wind howling outside usually suited his mood. Today he was only worried about one other person, not caring if he even had to go without umbrella and raincoat to supply Rei with one.

"I'll meet you at the door in a while," Kai said. He turned, pulling his arm from Rei's gentle hold, losing the warmth that his friend seemed to emanate.

-----------------------------------------

"I hope he wasn't too mad that I offered to make dinner," Rei said, referring to the butler.

"I doubt it," Kai answered. He doubted anyone would be mad after receiving the rest of the night off. He didn't think anyone could get angry Rei, especially when he said things in such a nice way. It would've been a crime to deny him the opportunity to cook and Kai wasn't willing to go through the pain of saying no to him.

Rei stuck close to Kai's side, the hood of the raincoat bunched tight around him. Kai didn't mind; he was being given the opportunity to prove to Rei that he would look after him. He could sense how timid Rei was out in the rain and it made him jumpy. Kai wasn't concerned for his own safety, rather that of Rei's. He held the umbrella further away from himself so Rei received more of its shelter. They had only been able to find the one, and since Kai was taller – if only by a touch – he had chosen to hold it. Kai could feel that most of his side was wet, the water running from his raincoat and onto his pants, but he didn't mind. He didn't say anything either, knowing that Rei would insist they both share the umbrella equally.

The wind pulled at Rei's raincoat, a few strands of hair working free from under the hood. He jammed them back, wondering just how far it was to the store. It wasn't that the distance mattered much, but he didn't want to be out here a second longer than necessary. He walked closer to Kai, enjoying the warmth another body provided. Kai always seemed so cold, as if made of solid ice, but the feeling Rei got now was far different. He felt safe despite the weather and his own absurd fears. Kai was like a pillar he could hide behind where the wind, rain, and cold couldn't reach him. Right now he was more than happy to hide.

"I really hope you enjoy dinner tonight, Kai," Rei said, giving Kai's raincoat a short tug. Kai glanced at him but said nothing, committing himself with a curt nod.

Kai didn't believe he would have anything to worry about with Rei cooking; if it were anyone else he wouldn't have agreed. Kai wasn't exactly proud of his own culinary skills, in fact the only person that would touch his food was Tyson and that was only because Tyson would eat anything set in front of him. So what, he thought, it wasn't the end of the world. He couldn't do everything perfectly.

"You can help me, if you like," Rei said, "I'm sure you can cut vegetables."

"I thought you were cooking _me_ dinner," Kai said, the smirk on his face very evident.

Rei frowned but Kai decided it didn't really work because he still looked sweet and not really angry at all. Rei looked like a child throwing a temper tantrum.

"I just thought it would be nice to do something together. You're such a grump, Kai!" Rei crossed his arms, obviously annoyed.

"Okay!" Kai said, "You act like such a child."

Rei glared at his Captain, his white fangs showing just over his lip. Kai tried to glare back but found he couldn't; even when Rei tried to be angry it still seemed funny to him. It wasn't that Rei couldn't appear menacing, but they were arguing over something so utterly ridiculous he found it hard to keep a straight face. This would normally be the sort of argument he had with Tyson, not levelheaded, sensible, Rei. Kai's lips quirked into a smile, and a small sigh escaped his lips as he looked away, "Maybe you can teach me something about cooking?"

"Kai! I can't believe you—what?" Rei was taken completely off guard. He hadn't been expecting that sort of reply from his Captain. Wait, was Kai laughing at him?

"I'll cut vegetables and you cook, alright?" Kai asked, kicking at a puddle as he walked through it. He made sure he purposely didn't look at Rei, though he would have loved to see the confused expression on his face.

"Really? This will be great! Oh, Kai…I'm so glad you—" Rei cut his sentence short, deciding not to get too mushy. He knew the Russian could change his mood almost instantly, so he held back the nice comments for later. Rei placed his hand on Kai's arm, giving it an affectionate squeeze; the simple action showed exactly how he felt rather than wasting his time with words Kai would most likely tune out. He pulled his hand back, just in case Kai found the gesture uncomfortable, but for once he was rewarded with a gentle smile from his Captain, teammate, and friend.


	7. Chili and Lemongrass

**Author:**           Mirai Shinranui, AKA Jasmine Flame. 

                        All flames can be directed to     jasmine_flameAThotmail.com

**Rating:            PG.**

**Notes:             **First off I want to thank Yuuki:Tsubasa for the great review! Everyone else: Take note. That is what a real review looks like. What a wonderful review! I was so pleased to receive it. I am also incredibly happy with all the other reviews I've gotten. I don't really need any encouragement to write, but I love getting the reviews anyway.

                        Second, I want to thank everyone for being so patient. A few days after I started writing this chapter my computer died. It _is_ eight and a half, so it has had a pretty good run. I looked for anyway that I could afford a new one, but realized that I couldn't. (I sit just above the poverty line these days. I think food is more important than a computer. Well, my parents think it is.) So I've been arguing with Mr. eight-and-a-half-year-old-computer, trying to make it work again. After three weeks, it decided that a new hard drive and some more memory could kick start it, and now it is working again. The only problem was that I hadn't written anything, so despite having the computer, I still had to write the actual chapter. Add another week or so, and time for editing, and here is the chapter! I'm sorry for having taken so long, but it was completely unavoidable.

**Part Seven – Chili and Lemongrass**

Kai leant against the counter as he watched Rei work. If he had ever doubted Rei's skills, he certainly didn't now. Rei moved about the kitchen with the proficiency of a chef. Rei tasted the sauce, a slight frown across his face. He reached for the packet of fresh herbs that was on the bench. Rei chose the undamaged stems and ripped off some of the green leaves. He hummed to himself as he added the herbs, his cheeks flushed from the heat the stove was giving off.

"Are you almost finished, Kai?"

Kai stood straight, only remembering what he was supposed to be doing when prompted. He looked at the carrot he had been slicing, and the knife he had placed next to it. He hadn't exactly gotten very far. He hurried to fix his mistakes, glad that he was proficient with a knife. Once he had finished, he handed the chopping board to Rei and stood back to watch. Rei emptied the carrots, along with the other vegetables Kai had chopped, into the pan. The smell of chili, ginger, and lemongrass filled the air as Rei added the vegetables, the sauce bubbling and fizzing as it settled.

Kai closed his eyes and breathed deep, letting the aromas tickle his nose. There was something undeniably familiar about the fragrance, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Yes, he had been to China and had eaten the food there, but he didn't identify this smell with food.

_Rei…_

Kai swallowed the growing lump in his throat. It reminded him of Rei. This is what Rei smelt like; cooking spices that had just started to release their flavor. After years of cooking, Rei had taken on the smell of the spices he used.

"Kai, is everything alright?"

Kai opened his glazed eyes. Rei was staring at him, the wooden spoon in his hand. He looked confused, perhaps even concerned. Kai shook his head, ignoring the buzzing in his ears. The strong spices had stunned his body and made him dopey; even his hands and feet seemed uncooperative.

"I asked if you could get me some water," Rei said. He turned back to the stove to check the meal, smiling as he pushed the wooden spoon through the deep red sauce.

Kai urged his body to respond. His nose had started to run and his eyes watered from the strong smell of spice, but he decided it wasn't entirely unpleasant. The scent swirled around him, lingering in the air. He knew his kitchen would smell like this for days. He got the bottle of clear water from the fridge, checking he had the right one. He got a glass and poured the water, watching as the liquid splashed into the glass. Kai took a sip himself, letting the water ease the taste of spice from his mouth; he hadn't even eaten anything yet, but the spices lingered on the tip of his tongue as if he had already finished his meal.

Rei took the glass when offered, but instead of drinking it, he tipped it into the pan, stirring it through the sauce. Kai shook his head, not really understanding anything that Rei was doing.

Folding his arms, he leant against the counter, waiting for Rei's next instructions. He wondered why, back in Hong Kong, Rei had been stuck working as a waiter. He could obviously cook and yet he had been cleaning tables and taking orders. He glanced sideways at Rei. His face was alight with a carefree smile, his eyes shining. How could someone deny him this simple delight?

"Why were you working as a waiter and not a chef?" Kai asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

Rei paused, the wooden spoon stopping in the middle of the pan. He lowered his head, locks of dark hair covering his eyes. Giving a short, somewhat sarcastic laugh, he continued to stir before removing the pan from the heat. He dipped the wooden spoon in the sauce, the red liquid coating the tip. He beckoned Kai over, holding the spoon up.

"Taste this and tell me what you think," Rei said. He held his hand under the spoon in case it dripped.

Kai frowned and moved forward. Being closer to the sauce made the spices smell so strong, he could almost feel his mouth watering in anticipation. He licked his lips and leaned forward, tasting the sauce from the offered spoon. His eyes drifted shut as the strong flavors assaulted his taste buds, each one prominent but not overpowering. Kai could feel the chili sting his tongue until the lemongrass cut through the heat. The ginger had a slight sour taste, but he could also taste something sweet in the background. He ran his tongue over his lips as not to miss a single drop of the delicious sauce.

Rei lowered the spoon with a shaky hand. This wasn't normally something he would make for the whole group; though Tyson would eat almost anything, he wasn't too fond of hot food. Max didn't seem to recognize any food group other than sweets, and Kenny could be surprisingly fussy. Rei bit his lip as Kai deliberated over the taste, his eyes falling shut. He wasn't sure Kai liked it at all until he saw his tongue dart out across his lips. Rei smiled, blushing to the tips of his ears.

"They didn't let me work in the kitchens because they thought I wasn't good enough. I don't always cook traditional Chinese food," Rei said, glancing at his feet, "Perhaps they assumed I couldn't."

"…idiots."

He looked up at Kai. His crimson gaze held Rei in place, not allowing a single flicker of his eyes. Rei drew in a shaky breath, the air thick and heavy. He finally managed to tear himself away, using the excuse of setting the table to force him to leave.

"Rei…" Kai said, catching Rei's arm as he passed. Rei gave a surprised gasp, almost dropping the plate he carried.

"Rei, those guys were obviously idiots," Kai said, his expression stern, "Don't doubt yourself."

Hugging the plate to his chest, Rei attempted to pull away, but Kai denied him. He looked up, having no other choice. Kai tightened the grip on his arm, just enough so he couldn't slip away. He seemed very serious, but beneath the cold exterior Rei could see warmth in his demeanour.

Kai leaned closer, stopping only inches from Rei. "You have to trust yourself. Forget what other people say. If you listen to other people, you'll never get anywhere." He released Rei's arm and then took the plate from his hands, continuing to set the table.

Rei could feel his body shaking, the tips of his fingers prickling with nervous energy. He glanced over his shoulder at Kai. If that had been any other member of the BladeBreakers, he would have taken their advice lightly, but Kai told only the truth.

"Thank you, Kai," Rei whispered, wringing his hands together to quash his rising emotions. He took a deep breath before continuing, reaching for the pan on the stove.

"What else should I put out?" Kai asked.

Rei jumped, not expecting such a general question. Kai usually went quiet after a 'meaningful' conversation, at least until Tyson interrupted and things went back to normal. Tyson wasn't here though, and Rei began to wish he were, just so someone would break through the tension.

"Well?"

Rei shook his head. "No, nothing else. Oh! Can you grab something to drink?" He carried the pan to the table and set it down on a heat mat. When he returned with the large bowl of rice, Kai was already waiting for him. He had set two glasses of water on the table and was now staring at the one before his own plate.

"I hope you don't mind serving yourself," Rei said, sitting across the table. He winced as the chair squeaked against the tiles. "I didn't know how hungry you were."

"Oh? I was beginning to like all this special treatment."

Rei smirked. "The last thing I want is for you to become lazy. Imagine what Tyson would say!"

Kai frowned. "As if I care what that idiot says about me."

"Then why does he make you so angry?" Rei asked. He scooped some rice onto his plate pushing it around to make more room.

Kai took the serving spoon once Rei finished with it. He decided to ignore Rei's comment completely. He only got angry because Tyson was an idiot. He didn't care what Tyson thought, or what he said. Kai kept his eyes on his meal the entire time, even when Rei tried to catch his attention. It worked eventually; when Rei stuck out his tongue in a childish rebuke, Kai couldn't help a small smile.

"Look, there's just something about Tyson that really annoys me. Sometimes I would just like to—"

"Manners, Kai," Rei said.

"You get the idea," Kai said. He placed the spoon back into the dish of rice. Rei was waiting for him, his hands placed in his lap. Kai glanced in the direction Rei was looking. It was still raining outside, the backyard a landscape of muddy puddles and rain drenched plants. The drops of rain clinked against the glass doors and then splattering against the pavement below.

"I wish it would stop raining."

Kai gave a start, bumping the table. His glass clanged against the dish before Rei reached out to steady it. Rei masked a peal of laughter behind his other hand, the cheery sound fluttering around the room. Kai wanted to feel angry, since Rei was openly laughing at his accident, but the chime of Rei's laughter resounded somewhere in his chest and chipped away at the cold that nestled there. It was impossible for him to be mad; instead, he smiled, resting his head on his hand as he watched Rei. It didn't take long for Rei to realize he was watching him. Rei's laugh turned into a nervous cough, which he hid behind his hand. The warmth and genuine pleasure Rei's laughter portrayed were so foreign to him. Kai craved the simple display for himself. Rei could just let himself go, acting on whatever emotions he felt. Some would classify that as a lack of control; once upon a time, he would have thought the same thing.

"We'd better not let it go cold," Rei said.

They spoke little as they ate, preferring to listen to the falling rain. One after another, fat droplets of water splashed onto the ground outside. There were no individual sounds anymore, just a dull roar in the background. Kai wondered when the rain had gotten so heavy. It reminded him of the countless times they had approached a crowded BeyStadium, with thousands of voices talking and cheering in the near distance. The two sounds were almost identical.

Kai glanced at Rei, who was staring into the garden as he ate. The expression on his face gave away exactly how he was feeling. "Just because you glare at it, doesn't mean it will go away," Kai said.

"I was not!" Rei said, jumping in to defend himself. The white tips of his fangs poked out over his lip as his temper flared.

Kai smirked. "I'm sorry," he said, "I guess I can't really call that cute, little scowl of yours a glare, can I?"

Rei opened his mouth, but closed it again just as quickly. His brows knitted together as he frowned. He looked away, focusing on anything except Kai.

"Rei, I was joking."

"So you don't think I'm cute?" The words were out of Rei's mouth before he had time to think. Kai wasn't the only one stunned by the quip; Rei gave an equally shocked look. Kai coughed, and took a long drink from his glass. Rei snickered, seeing the terrible shade of red Kai had turned. He wished Kenny were here with his laptop to capture all of this. Kai would never live it down.


	8. Stormy Weather

**Author:**           Mirai Shinranui

                        Please direct all questions and flames to       jasmineflameAThotmail.com

**Rating:            PG.**

**Notes:             **Oh dear, this did take me a long time, didn't it? Well, to make up for it, this chapter is 1000 words longer than usual! (My chapters usually hover on the 2000 word mark, but this one was above 3000.) I really am sorry this took so long, but I've been lumped with so much work. I barely have time to eat these days! A lot more was supposed to happen in this chapter, but it didn't turn out that way, so I didn't force it. I prefer to let things evolve naturally, only occasionally pulling my characters back into line. In general, though, I'm pleased with this chapter. It took me a long time to write, but I think it was worth it. I really want to thank everyone for reviewing, because it always makes me work extra hard to produce the next chapter. You are all an inspiration!

                        I've received a few reviews wondering about the nature of this story. Yes, this will be Kai x Rei (note the summary), but I am completely against throwing them together with some lame excuse, solely for the purpose of them being cute and cuddly. I'm up to Chapter Eight and they're just realizing how much they care for each other as friends. I don't intend to drag this fiction out, but I will not omit things that I think are important. If it takes me 20 chapters to get my idea across, then that's fine with me. However, there will be no lime or lemon in this story, because there is simply no place for it. (Plus I can't write a lemon to save my life!) So, now that I have those questions answered, on with the story!

**Part Eight – Stormy Weather**

Rei pulled the thick blankets over his head as another flash of lightning illuminated the previously dark room. A shiver ran up his spine, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. He raised his hands to cover his ears and waited for the boom of thunder he knew would follow. Rei jumped in fright when the sound crashed around him, the windows clattering together. Was the wind doing that? The storm must be right overhead now; the thunder was so loud, and there was barely a pause between flashes of lightning. Rei pulled the covers tighter around him, a slight whimper rising in his throat.

Rei wished he were still with Kai. Kai was not a very comforting person, but right now, he would have been glad for any company. Having another person around made him feel safe. The thought of venturing to Kai's room had entered his mind briefly, but he decided against it in the end; he didn't think Kai would appreciate being disturbed two nights in a row. Rei tugged on the end of his ponytail, tangling his fingers in the long, black strands. He cast a hesitant look towards the balcony doors. The wind howled around the house, looking for a way in, pushing against the barriers it found.

Rei shifted, tugging the blankets with him. He moved himself closer to the middle of the bed, putting the most space between him and the doors either side of the room. He wanted nothing to do with them. Rei knew it sounded childish to be afraid of a thunderstorm, but he didn't care. He dared anyone to tell him that to his face.

Out of all the places he could be, Rei didn't rate this one very high. Kai's house was scary enough during the daytime, let alone at night, during a storm. He wanted to be back at Tyson's; during thunderstorms he would sit with Max and drink hot chocolate, talking and playing board games until the storm passed. Max was always comforting and understanding. Max would never make fun of anyone. He and Tyson were so different…

Rei yelped as another clap of thunder tore through the sky. It was louder, as if the storm was trying to get into the house. He raised his hands to his head, tapping on his temple. He didn't think he could take the noise for much longer. Something rang constantly in his ears, dulling all the noises around him. The persistent racket was beginning to give him a headache, and he didn't even want to think about trying to find some painkillers. Rei fell sideways, the mattress cushioning his fall. He slipped back under the blankets, the world disappearing behind the comforting folds. His eyes drifted shut, a somewhat poor imitation of sleep, but he couldn't pretend for long. Rei curled himself into a ball as more thunder followed, the sound rolling around the room, reverberating off the walls.

If he didn't think it so completely immature, he probably would have cried. He was tired, and his bones ached with cold; all he wanted to do was get a good night's rest, but with the storm just overhead, there was no chance of that happening. With a whine, he buried his face against the mattress. He pressed his hands hard against his ears, grabbing fistfuls of his hair. He lay like that for a while, kicking his feet in frustration every time a boom of thunder interrupted his momentary silence.

"A little childish, don't you think?"

Rei's ears pricked at the voice. He jumped in fright, scuttled away from the intruder, found the edge of the bed, and tumbled off. The ground approached fast, faster than he would have liked. With a nasty bump, he landed on his rear, the blankets landing on his head as they followed him down. From under the blankets, he heard the mattress creak as the intruder loomed over him. Rei squeezed his eyes shut, kneading his hands into the folds of the blanket around him.

"You better not have broken anything…"

Rei opened his eyes. That uncaring voice and those heartless words… Who else could it be? He yanked the blankets from off his head, glaring up at Kai. Kai lay across the width of the bed, his arms folded in front of him. Rei didn't know what he was thinking, but he hardly seemed concerned. Rei ran his tongue over one of his white fangs; he knew Kai had deliberately scared him, in fact, he probably found it hilarious.

"What are you doing here?" Rei could feel his own irritability niggling him. His nerves were already a mess, and he had not had any sleep yet. There was little need to question his bad temper.

Kai sighed, closing his eyes. Rei could only stare at him; what on Earth did he want?

"Did you hurt yourself?"

Rei narrowed his eyes. What exactly was Kai getting at? "I asked what you were doing here."

Kai opened his eyes, hesitant perhaps. "Do you want me to leave?"

Rei felt his answer stick in his throat. No, he didn't want Kai to leave. Despite how angry he was, the last thing he wanted Kai to do was leave. Rei piled the blankets around his waist, burying his hands into the warmth they offered. With the storm still raging outside, Kai seemed like great company.

The bed creaked as Kai sat up. He ran his hand through his sleep-tousled hair, holding the other out to Rei. "Get up," he said.

Rei frowned, folding his arms against his chest. He didn't need Kai to help him. He was hardly an invalid. He looked away, jutting his chin out.

"Fine! Just get off the floor."

Rei glanced back at Kai. He ground his teeth together, his pointed canines running against his lower lip. It was cold on the floor, especially when compared to the bed, but he wasn't about to play into Kai's little games. Why did he have to be so stubborn? Rei sighed, making sure Kai knew how he felt. He stood, gathering up the twisted mass of blankets he had brought down in his fall. He wanted to dump the lot on Kai's lap and walk out, except he had no idea where he was supposed to go. Rei didn't want to be anywhere else except under the blankets to wait out the storm.

"Leave it." Kai wrapped his hand around Rei's arm, pulling him towards the door.

Dropping the mass of blankets, Rei had little choice except to follow. He resisted for only a second, as he grabbed Driger from the nightstand. He clutched the Blade against his chest; the faint green glow was familiar and comforting. Cold stung his feet as he walked barefoot down the hall, a step behind Kai. Light flickered through the many windows on the other side of the hall as lightning lit up the night sky, creating long shadows behind them. Rei put his hand on Kai's, closing the slight distance between them. He could feel Kai against him, his skin warmer than Rei could ever remember. Safety and support seemed to waft from Kai. He knew better than to trust such an unstable source of protection, but his own desperation clouded his better judgment. Rei let himself be led, following with almost blind obedience. Kai felt so warm…

Kai pulled Rei into his room. One of the lamps on the nightstand threw light into the room, long shadows stretching from the large pieces of furniture, creeping along the ceiling. Rei looked around, his gaze flitting to each shadow. Kai let go of his arm, pulling away as if he had been stung. He moved to his side of the bed, slipping under the covers, his back facing the door. Rei folded his arms; what was that supposed to mean? Sometimes he really hated Kai.

"Why did you drag me in here?"

There was no reply. Kai acted like nothing had even happened! Rei felt his lips twitch, turning into something of a frown. Despite his fears, his room was beginning to look a lot better. It was certainly better than being here! Why was he forced to put up with Kai's stupid, childish—?

The light disappeared as thunder rolled overhead, the room slipping into complete darkness. Rei squeaked, clutching Driger to his chest. He dove at the bed, landing with a heavy thud. With the blankets pulled over his head, he let Driger's light chase away the dark and protect him. Waves of nausea crashed over him, blood pounding in his head. He groaned, curling himself into a ball.

"Go to sleep."

Rei felt the bed move, the blankets pulling away from his head. He grabbed at the receding hem, only to have it jerked out of reach.

"I can't believe you dragged me in here just to be nasty," Rei said. He leaned over and grabbed the blanket from Kai. He pulled it up to his neck, falling back against the pillow. From over the hem, he glared at Kai, his brows pulled into a neat line.

"I didn't," Kai said.

"Oh? Well that's what it seems like to me!"

Kai placed his hands behind his head, looking up at the dark ceiling. Rei looked for any sign of emotion, any hint that might give him away. There was nothing. Kai had a blank look on his face, not a muscle twitching in response to the statement. Rei peered through the darkness, clutching the blanket tight in one hand, Driger in the other. At least he had Driger with him. He didn't need Kai and his bad attitude.

The weight on the mattress shifted again, the blankets pulling and twisting. Rei nibbled at his lower lip; he could feel Kai looking at him. He jumped when he felt Kai's hand apply gentle pressure on his own.

"You can sleep now."

Rei closed his eyes, his body tensing. Everything he knew about Kai equaled to nothing; whenever he thought he had his Captain figured out, he would do something to throw everything into a spiral. The pressure Kai placed on his hand was reassuring, comforting, perhaps even pleasing. The shield that hovered around Kai now protected his own vulnerabilities as well.

"Tell me something…"

"What?"

Kai shifted closer, lying on the very edge of his pillow. "What makes you so scared?" He pressed his fingers between Rei's, forcing him to give up his death-like grip on the blankets.

"I'm…not scared…"

"You're allowed to be."

"Well I'm not," Rei said. Despite his protests, Rei could not deny how terrified he became during a storm. He lapped up the subtle comfort Kai gave to him.

"Tell me," Kai said.

Driger's attack ring dug into Rei's palm as he clutched it tight, pain coursing up his arm. He bit back the yelp he would have sounded if Kai were not there. Pain blossomed in his palm, a warm wetness spreading to his fingers. He brought his closed hand to his chest, Driger forgotten on the blankets surrounding him. He hissed, his palm stinging, heat rising through his wrist. Rei held his eyes shut tight, biting down hard on his lower lip. When Kai reached over, wrapping his fingers around Rei's wrist, he didn't protest, extending his fingers one by one, wincing as he pulled the ripped skin. Easing himself into a sitting position, Kai kept a careful hold on Rei's hand. He traced a finger along Rei's palm, leaving a line in the drying blood.

"Ouch…" Rei attempted to pull his hand back, shying from the pain, but Kai had a good hold on him. "Kai…"

"You're always hurting yourself."

"I am not!"

Kai made some sort of a reply, but Rei had no idea what the sound tried to represent. Kai sometimes seemed to lack the skill of language all together. The bed shifted as Kai slipped out, his feet landing on the wooden floor with a 'thump.' Rei scanned the darkened room, but Kai was gone. He pulled at the blankets with his uninjured hand, glaring at Driger as if this was all somehow the Blade's fault.

"Kai…?"

Panic welled in his throat, the room silent. He closed his bleeding hand, sliding further under the blankets. Rei could feel himself shaking, his shoulders heaving as he sucked in quick breaths.

"Kai!"

"Here."

"Geez, don't disappear like that!"

"Hold out your hand."

Rei sat up, but he didn't offer his hand.

"Stop being so stubborn. I'm not going to hurt you."

That was something Rei agreed with. Kai was cold, and distant, but Rei never really believed he would hurt them. He held out his hand, uncurling his fingers.

"Be more careful in future," Kai said. He sat on the bed in front of Rei, holding his hand steady. With a damp cloth, he dabbed at Rei's hand, wiping away the blood that spread across his skin. He worked with quiet determination, his gaze not moving from what he was doing. Only once did Rei yip in pain as Kai cleaned the wound.

"I'm not clumsy…"

"I know," Kai said. His focus never left what he was doing.

"Then why did you say I'm always hurting myself?"

"…because you do stupid things."

"I do not!"

Kai sighed. He reached for the bottle he had brought out from the bathroom, his other hand still holding Rei's steady.

"You think I'm an idiot."

This time, Kai looked up. His brow furrowed, red eyes glowing behind dark lashes. Shaking his head back and forth, a small smirk creased his lips. "…I don't think that."

"Then why… Hey! Ow… That hurts!" Rei tugged at his hand, tears prickling at the corner of his eyes as the hot sting of antiseptic ran up his arm.

"Don't be such a child. Sit still!"

Taking a deep breath, Rei rubbed at his eyes with his other hand. He stuck out his lower lip, facing away from Kai. "I don't understand you, Kai…"

"I didn't ask you to."

"God, Kai, you don't get it! We just… I just want to be your friend."

Kai tied a small bow in the ends of the bandage tied around Rei's hand. He ran his fingers down the length of the bandage, stopping at any loose or frayed ends. With a nod, he pulled away, retreating to his side of the bed.

"You asked a question before, and I'm going to answer it. That's what you're supposed to do, y'know? You want to know why I'm scared. I don't know why. I just don't know. Does it even matter?"

"…it doesn't matter."

"I hope you're happy now." Rei slipped under the blankets, drawing them up around his ears. The frustration he had felt before was nothing compared to this. He just wanted to go to sleep and forget about everything. At least the storm was slowing, though he didn't think the rain would cease before morning. He could deal with rain and wind though. Rei closed his eyes, fiddling with the strands of hair that fell over his shoulder, free from their binds.

"You're allowed to be frightened."

"Oh, thank you. Now that I have your permission…"

"That's not what I meant."

Rei rolled over, facing away from Kai. He lowered his hand to the bandage around his other, toying with the scruffy ends. What did he expect from Kai? He sighed; he expected entirely too much.

"When we were in China—"

"What about it?"

"Let me finish. When we were in China, the time Driger…"

"When Driger left me."

"Yes. There was a storm that night… You weren't afraid."

Rei felt a laugh bite at him, sarcasm nibbling at the edges. Yeah right! He'd been terrified. "You're wrong," he said.

"You weren't like this."

"No… I had Driger with me, and I wasn't alone. You guys were there. When I followed Kevin, I had no idea what I was thinking. I just wanted to stop him. It was so cold and wet outside…" Rei shivered, curling his arms around himself. He didn't want to think about being outside in the cold, the rain pelting down upon him.

"I'm here now," Kai said. "You're not alone." He placed his hand on Rei's shoulder, shifting closer, so close they were almost sharing the same pillow. He reached over, his arm around Rei's waist, holding him near. Kai placed his hand over Rei's, tracing his fingers along the bandage

Rei expected to feel crowded, disturbed by their close contact, but he didn't. Kai was warm, comforting, and very much welcome. There was no way he was going to figure this one out, though, so he didn't even begin to think about it. Rei stretched his fingers, the muscles taught and strained. He sighed, rubbing his feet together. His hand itched, and he was exhausted. Kai laced their fingers together, stopping Rei from pulling the wound and injuring himself further.

"Go to sleep."

Rei shook his head, long strands of hair falling across his face. He pushed them away with his other hand, tugging on a few a little too hard.

"You're tired."

"I want to ask you something."

"…what?" Kai tightened his hold on Rei's hand.

"Kai… What are you afraid of?" Rei felt Kai's hand twitch in response, the uncontrollable action clearly noticeable in such close contact. A small smile played across his lips. So, you do feel, Kai Hiwatari.

"Not much," Kai said.

"It's just a question. If you never explain anything else to me, then just answer me this once."

"It's not important."

"It's important to me."

Rei felt Kai cease to breathe, his body still. Agonizing seconds rolled past, each seeming longer than the one before. The silence was deafening, louder than the rain and wind outside, and just as terrifying. Kai's hand twitched again, a small breath escaping his lips. Rei sighed in relief.

"I'm scared of a lot of things."

"Like what?"

"…I'm scared of hurting you."

Kai's hand was shaking, despite his efforts to keep it still. Lifting his other hand, Rei placed it atop Kai's, bringing both to his chest. Kai was serious, almost painfully so. Why had he insisted on asking? Stupid! Rei shuffled back a touch, his back pressed against Kai. He didn't like this feeling at all. It was as if Kai was miles away, despite being so close.

 "Thank you." Rei squeezed Kai's hand, and waited for a response.

"Rei…"

The quiet whisper was all Rei required. He could hear the emotion in Kai's voice. A gentle smile eased onto his lips, giddiness welling in his chest. His eyes drifted shut, security surrounding him as he lay in Kai's arms. Rei's mind began to wander, succumbing to the darkness, lulled by Kai's rhythmic breathing and the gentle feeling of someone's fingers in his hair.


	9. The Birds and the Bees

**Author:**           Mirai Shinranui

**Rating:            PG.**

**Notes:             **It has been almost exactly two months since this was last updated, and for that, I am very, very sorry. I won't make excuses, because I really hate it when people do that. I hope that anyone who was reading this will still remember what is going on, or if they don't, will go back and read the last chapter again. For all the time I didn't update this, I don't think this chapter makes up for it. I don't even know how this got in here. I didn't plan this chapter at all. It's shorter than I usually write, and I think it's boring. The title also has nothing to do with the content. I will be trying my best to update again at the end of the week with, what will hopefully prove to be, a better chapter.

Finally, congratulations to Lady AA-Chan who was the only one to mention how messed up my point of view was in the earlier chapter. Some people liked how I did it, but I didn't. I didn't continue that way and I intend to edit the first handful of chapters when I'm finished so that everything is 'perfect' (though since perfection is unattainable, I will deal with whatever I can achieve.)

**Part Nine – The Birds and the Bees**

Consciousness tugged at the fabric of his dream, a call to return to the waking world. Rei moaned, holding his eyes shut tight against the morning. He clung to the last threads of sleep as they escaped him, disappearing into the dawn light. Sleep was gone and he was forced to wake. He opened one eye, daring to peek over the blankets. Today had a different feel. His body tingled, hairs prickling with excitement. Rei could smell the rain, but there was no steady sound of the falling water, or of any harsh winds. He could hear birds singing outside, and children somewhere further away.

Rei threw back the blankets, the cold air attacking his body. A shiver spiked through him, but he resisted the urge to reach for the covers. He needed some fresh air, the gentle wind caressing his face, the sunlight on his skin. Rei rolled onto his back, stretching his legs out and wriggling his toes. The promise of a fresh, bright day invigorated him. He attempted to pull away, but found himself held tight. His eyes crinkled into a confused expression, the corners of his lips tugging to form a frown. He glanced over at the thing that held him there. Kai… His face was an expression of serenity, lips parted as he breathed, his bangs falling across his forehead, slightly tousled from sleep. His arm draped across Rei's chest, denying any sort of escape.

Rei shifted, rolling onto his side to face his captor. Kai never looked this peaceful when awake, his face always marred with a frustrated scowl. Underneath everything, he really was just a normal person. Rei reached out his hand a bit, stopping inches from Kai's face. He tugged his hand back, holding it against his chest. What was he thinking? He didn't want to wake Kai, he looked so gentle and calm, and he could probably do with the rest. It was nice to watch him sleep without the fear of some hurtful comment, or that icy gaze.

The blankets pulled a bit when Rei moved away, slipping out from under Kai's protective arm. He didn't move anything else, just in case the slight movement proved to be too much of a disturbance. Again, he wished he had his slippers. The floor was cold, ice shooting up his legs and sitting somewhere in his stomach. He was determined to escape the close confines of the house he had been locked in for the past couple of days. The doors to the balcony opened with a creak, and he cringed, shooting a glance at Kai's sleeping form. He didn't move. Rei sighed in relief, slipping out onto the balcony. The cold wind grabbed at his pajama's, tugged at his hair, and seemed to bite through his skin. He wound his arms around his body, grateful for the warmth that action offered. As he had suspected, the day was beautiful. The sun was shining full and bright, making the cold that much easier to bear. He leant against the railing, his eyes closing as he let the wind pull at him. Every scent was new, fresh, and bursting with sunlight. He listened closely to each individual sound and liked to kid himself that, on a day like this, he could even hear the flowers bloom.

Something warm and soft slid over his shoulders, protecting him from the cold. Rei let out a quiet gasp, muscles twitching as he glanced back. Kai held the thick jacket over his shoulders, rubbing his arms to coax back the warmth. How long had he been standing out here?

"It's cold," Kai said, his voice raspy and strained.

Rei leant back a little, the action almost unconscious. Kai was still warm and the cold was seeping into his body faster than he had expected. Kai slipped one hand to Rei's waist, snaking it around his stomach. He pulled a little, attempting to retreat into the room.

Rei laughed. "Kai! It's fine, really! I'm not cold."

"You're freezing…"

"But I'm sick of that house."

It was silent for a moment, aside from the gentle twittering of the birds, the sound of children yelling, and cars passing on the street. Another tug and Rei found himself moving again. He tried to protest, digging his heels in, attempting to reach for the railing. It was useless; Kai was far stronger than he was. The balcony doors closed, resolving their little argument.

"Kai!"

Kai released him. "Don't pout."

Rei folded his arms. What gave Kai the right to push him around and expect he would do anything he wanted?

"I'll show you the gardens after breakfast." With that said, Kai disappeared into the bathroom, the door closing behind him.

Rei followed, stopping outside the bathroom. He placed his hand on the closed door. "You better not be lying!" He slapped the door with his palm, a heavy sigh escaping his lips.

-------------------

True to his word, Kai took Rei outside after breakfast.

"C'mon, Kai!" Rei tugged at Kai's hand.

Kai rolled his eyes, a piece of toast hanging out of his mouth. "There's nothing special out here."

Rei didn't care. He wanted some fresh air, to run a bit, perhaps climb a tree and sit a while in the sun. He had dressed himself a little warmer though, discarding his pajamas for a warm jacket and long, comfortable pants. He knew he would probably end up removing the jacket; he wanted to feel the sun, not hide away from it underneath bulky clothing.

"Well?" Kai asked. He ripped a piece out of his toast, chewing with a bored expression on his face.

Rei scowled and tugged Kai further into the garden. He thought it was pretty, at least. The garden was a little neglected, vines and ivy smothering a lot of the plants and decorative features. Further down the path was a dried up fountain, a bit green from moss and algae, the creature on top almost indistinguishable. The hedges along both sides of the path, once manicured to perfection, now grew across the stone, their branches long fingers of drying wood.

"Did you used to play in this garden," Rei asked.

Kai paused for a moment, looking at his half-eaten toast as if it could answer the question for him. "I didn't…play."

"Oh."

"…there's a tree…"

Rei smiled. "There you go! So you do know something about this garden. You can show me."

Kai broke a piece of toast off, throwing it at the birds pecking around on the path. The rest followed soon after. The birds hurried over, waddling back and forth, as they pecked at the scattered bread. "It's just a tree."

"Just show me, okay?"

When he looked up, Rei saw something more in his eyes. He had never seen Kai give this sort of expression. He looked almost hurt, his eyes burning with something other than anger. It made him want to see this tree even more.

It took a moment, but Kai led the way, stepping over the shrubs, crunching dead twigs under his boots. He treated the rest of the garden with as little care, stepping on the dying flowers, and kicking loose stones, watching them skitter across the path and into the garden beds. The garden stretched far from the house. The plants down the far end were all dead, broken branches and dried leaves littering the path. The garden closest to the house had been kept in reasonable order, but no one could see this part from the windows. The box hedges around the perimeter were high, thorny spikes growing from the branches, and placed right in the back corner, grew a tall tree.

"That's it," Kai said. He scuffed the dirt with his boot.

Rei craned his neck just to see the top of the tree. Most of the leaves lay scattered around its trunk, long dead from winter's cold. The thick branches stretched out past the hedges, disappearing over the other side.

"I'm going to climb it!"

"No!" Kai grabbed Rei's arm, pulling him back.

"Why not?"

"Just don't…"

"It's just a tree, Kai." Rei slipped free, pushing Kai's hand aside. He took a couple steps backwards, a devious smile playing across his lips. "You could always try to stop me."

Rei dashed towards the tree, jumping onto the lowest branch. He heard Kai's boots crunching through the leaves as he gave chase. Kai should know better. There was no way he would catch up. Rei only stopped when he thought he was high enough, his feet stable on the rickety branches. Kai glared up at him, grasping the tree trunk.

"Come on, Kai!"

"Get down!"

Rei stuck out his tongue and sat down on the branch.

"Just come down…"

"What for?"

Kai shook his head and sat on the branch. The branches lower in the tree were wide enough to sit on without feeling uncomfortable and unstable.

The branch shook as Rei slipped down onto the one below. He landed steady on the branch Kai sat on, crouching to regain his balance. "Happy now?"

"Ecstatic."

Rei let his legs dangle over the side, kicking them a little. "It's a nice tree."

"It's a tree."

"Someone would think you were scared of heights the way you're acting! What's wrong?"

Kai looked away. From where they were sitting, they could just see over the hedging. "I used to come here…to think."

"And?"

"…never mind."

"Oh, c'mon! What about?"

"Just stuff. Sometimes I would watch the sun set over the hedges…and thought about following it."

Rei tangled his fingers into his hair, glancing over his shoulder and out of the compound. There were no more houses over the hedges, only free land. "Why didn't you?"

"Young… Too stupid… A lot of reasons. Then I went to Russia and it didn't matter anymore."

The tree shook again as Rei shuffled a little closer. "And when you ran away…you came back to Japan."

"But I never came back here."

"Then why are you here now?"

Kai growled, leaning against the tree trunk. "You ask too many questions."

"Aren't I allowed to? You never tell me anything. I told you guys everything!"

Kai whipped around, his hand catching Rei's shoulder. "I know you still have secrets. Don't hide that."

Rei placed his hand on Kai's chest and pushed him back. "I think I've told more than you have. It's only fair."

"Fair… Ha. What does it even matter why I'm here?"

"It doesn't." Rei stood and then jumped from the branch, landing on the floor. The leaves blew out of the way, landing a few feet from where he stood. He kicked at them with his shoe, listening to them crunch as they shattered.

"Rei…wait…"

"What is it?"

Rei didn't expect Kai to land next to him. His landing was not quite as graceful, but he landed right on his feet, not in the dirt.

Kai jammed his hands into his pockets, stepping on a larger leaf. "I don't like this place."

 "Then why do you stay?"

"…because I have nowhere else to go."

Rei smiled, giving Kai a gentle shove. "You can always stay with me. I don't know if you would like to live in China, but…"

"China is wonderful…" Kai said this in a way that made Rei suspect he would have said that about any country, any place, as long as it wasn't here.

"Maybe…I don't even need to go back to my village. I can't stay here with Tyson forever. You have money, we could always…move somewhere else…and I can work."

"I think you're required to go to school by law."

Rei laughed. "After school, I mean!"

Kai started towards the house. "You would get sick of me, and I'm sure the Elders are eager for you back."

"Forget 'em," Rei said, a self-satisfied smirk plastered across his face. "I don't want to go back."

"Ever?"

Rei shrugged. "Not right now."


	10. The Dating Game

**Author:** Mirai Shinranui

**Rating: PG.**

**Notes: **I hate making excuses, so, again, I won't make any for this chapter. It is late though – insanely late. I think it's a fairly important chapter though, so it deserves the time and effort in which to 'perfect' it. It is also a lot longer than my normal chapters, so maybe that makes up a bit for my tardiness. I am also very sorry for the crude formatting I have to use to separate scenes, but has this absurd rule that only allows single spacing at all times, so I have to use this terribly obtrusive technique, simply to make it readable.  
If anyone wants to be notified of my progress in future, or just has the insane notion of stalking me, please visit my LiveJournal. You can find the link through my Profile page. I regularly post about how my latest chapter is coming along, and those who read also get an insight into my sick, twisted little world. As a special 'bonus', I also post ficlets that I whip up on a whim (though I don't think anyone benefits from reading them, because they are terrible.)

I had quite a few 'complaints' that the last chapter was confusing. I didn't really think it was, but in the grand scheme of things, it wasn't that important. If you didn't understand what I was aiming at, then don't worry about it. (Though if you did understand, kudos to you.) Big thanks go to _Hikari__ no Donya_ this time around, for all the help she gave me with this chapter. Thank you for being my sweet little muse!

**Part Ten – The Dating Game**

Kai turned the dry, brown leaf over in his hands, the edges crumbling away a little more. Pieces of leaf scattered across the table, the slight breeze dragging them to the floor as it fluttered past. He leant across the table, his head resting on his arms.

"What do you want for dinner?" Rei glanced over his shoulder. He stood in front of the fridge with the door open.

Kai sat up straight, his hand tightening. Golden flakes fell through his fingers. For a moment, he stared at the shattered leaf that littered the table. The fridge door closed with a bang, and when Rei sat across from him, the chair squeaked against the tiles.

"I think I need to take you food shopping, Kai. I'm going to starve here."

"Where did you disappear to?"

Rei leant back in his chair, pushing at the broken leaf on the table, flicking a piece off the edge. "I didn't disappear. You seemed like you could use some time alone."

"Oh…"

"I was just upstairs. You could've come up. I was right though, wasn't I?"

"About what?"

"Well, you're still here. I bet you've been moping down here all day!"

"What makes you think I'm moping?" Kai slouched in his chair. A sigh escaped him, rustling the final piece of leaf towards the floor.

"Oh, just that," Rei said. He leaned forward as well, and flipped a piece of Kai's hair away from his eyes. "Look, don't worry about it. I just knew you could do with some time alone after this morning. Just because we're living in the same house doesn't mean you need me hanging around you all the time."

Kai glanced up but did not respond.

"So, what do you want for dinner? I was thinking of something vegetarian, since there's no meat in your freezer, and it's too late to thaw anything, even if there was. How about a curry or—"

"We're going out," Kai said.

"We're what?"

"Going out. To dinner."

Rei leant back, drawing his legs up onto the seat. "And when did you come to this conclusion?"

"Just go get ready."

"How are you even going to get a place this late?"

"You forget who I am, Rei."

"What? So I'm expected to be the dinner date of the young and affluent Kai Hiwatari?"

"I don't know. Do you look any good in a dress?" Kai smirked and headed upstairs.

---

Rei threw a shirt onto the bed where others lay scattered. Why had he even bothered to unpack?

He fell backwards onto the bed, clinging to the towel around his waist, the mattress bouncing when he landed. It was just dinner, right? They were just going to dinner together. What sort of restaurant was Kai taking him to, and, more importantly, what was he supposed to wear? He lifted one of his silky shirts from the bed, holding it up in the air in front of him. Everything he owned seemed either too casual or too formal. He threw the shirt away, the fabric fluttering over the side of the bed to the floor.

Should he ask Kai? Yeah…that was a great idea. Kai, what should I wear to dinner? I am incapable of making decisions by myself. Nice going…

He sat up, brushing out some of his damp hair, the black strings curling around his fingers. It did not really matter what he wore tonight, as long as it was decent. He was not trying to impress anyone, was he? He picked a gold shirt, the sleeves and collar trimmed in red. Rei stood, one hand clutching the towel, the other holding the shirt up to his bare chest. His reflection in the mirror bore a confused expression as he surveyed himself. Too formal? The shirt landed over the nearby chair from a well‑placed throw.

"Rei, you used all the hot water. You had such a long—"

Rei spun around. "Don't you knock?"

Kai stood at the doorway, staring, his hand still clasped on the handle. Absolute silence befell the room.

Rei stared back, his hand clutching the towel he wore tight, the other pulling on some of his damp hair, droplets of water sliding down his skin. Kai was just staring at him… Realization hit. He grabbed a shirt from the bed, holding it to his bare chest in an attempt to cover himself.

"Kai!" It was too late. Kai had already seen more than enough.

"…I hope you're wearing more than that to dinner," Kai said. He left the room, the door closing behind him.

Rei sunk to the floor, resting his forehead against the mattress. He was never going to live that one down. He made a mental note to walk in on Kai in the shower next time, just so the score was even. Maybe next time he would remember to lock the door.

He peeked over the edge of the bed towards the door, expecting Kai to barge in again at any moment. His eyes narrowed. Kai had not even had the good grace to look away.

This time he locked the door, tugging at the handle to make sure no one was going to interrupt him. He pulled it again, rattling the door. No one else was going to burst into the room unless invited. The good thing, though, was that he had found out Kai was not waiting for him. He had time to dress properly now, without worrying Kai would storm up and ask him what was taking so long.

With his back to the door, he stripped the damp towel from his waist, proceeding to dress. He plucked one of his long, dark hairs from his white pants, smoothing the fabric. Who cared if he was overdressed or underdressed; it was just dinner with Kai. No one would be judging him. Rei next attacked his hair with the comb, pulling out any tangles with almost brutal force. Combing his hair took a long time – much like washing the long tresses – and it was time he did not really have. He decided to wrap his hair tonight, feeling more comfortable that way. He only left it out when at home, or if he was feeling lazy. A quick glace at the clock told him he was taking too long. He pulled on the silk shirt he had chosen before, matching a long, red sash to the trim. Rei paused in front of the mirror, tugging at his shirt, pulling at some of the hair across his forehead. He looked respectable, at least.

Rei bounced down the stairs in the foyer, still tugging at his clothing in a self-conscious effort to look better. He looked towards the front doors. There was no one waiting there.

"Ready? Finally…"

Rei stopped and turned around, leaning against the banister. Kai was only a few steps behind him, still buttoning his navy colored shirt, a perfect match to his two‑toned hair. The shirt clung to his skin in places, a little damp from the shower he must have raced through to be ready so soon.

"I… Sorry. I didn't realize I took so long."

"Don't worry about it. C'mon." Kai swept past, brushing aside his damp hair, the strands sticking to his fingers. He opened the door, the wind howling into the foyer, dry leaves scattering across the tiles.

His nervous feelings pushed aside for the time being, Rei hurried out. The sky was dark, heavy with cloud. He cast a wary glance upwards, holding his hand out, feeling for rain. Instead, Kai grasped it and pulled him towards the car waiting in the drive. Rei allowed Kai to drag him.

Kai tapped the glass on the driver's window, though it was too dark to see who may or may not be inside. The car rumbled into life, bright lights spreading across the walk, shadows stretching onto the street.

"Why didn't you bring a jacket?" Kai asked. He opened the door, but made no move to enter the backseat of the car.

Rei shrugged. "I didn't think of it. Don't worry."

"It's the middle of winter and you didn't think to bring a jacket?" Kai sighed and gave Rei a gentle shove towards the car. It was all the prompting he needed, clambering into the backseat.

"It's not like I'll be out in the cold for that long. We're not walking!"

Kai smirked, slamming the door behind him. "Oh? You assume I'm taking you home. What if you're an awful date?"

"What makes you think I want to be your date?"

They glared at each other. It only took seconds for Rei to dissolve into laughter, his vigil broken. He slipped down in his seat, holding his stomach as he laughed. Kai managed a more dignified approach, hiding his laughter behind his hand, turning to stare out the window, watching the street lights flash overhead as they passed. Rei closed his eyes for a moment, the light blinking in and out as the car traveled down the road. He sighed, and opened one eye to look out the window. The scenery was unremarkable for a long time; houses and stores disappeared as soon as he saw them, his head starting to ache from the glowing lights.

"Where we going, anyway?" he asked, glancing over at Kai, who was still staring out the window.

"Just a place I know."

"Is it any good?" Rei pushed himself up in his seat, slipping a little on the leather cushioning.

"It's alright."

The car slowed and stopped in front of a restaurant. Rei peered out the window, trying to see the name, but caught only the tail end of the neon sign.

He jumped back as the car door opened, a man dressed in a dark red suit holding the handle.

"Good evening, Mr. Hiwatari."

Rei looked back at Kai, who was paying little attention to anything going on. He gave Rei a light push on the shoulder, forcing him out of the car. The valet looked away, but Rei could not miss the smug smile on his lips. He hurried after Kai, standing close beside him. The attendants opened the large wooden doors for them, the warmth of the restaurant spilling onto them as the entered.

"…wow…" Rei took a slight step back. Was this Kai's idea of a place that was just 'alright'? The luxurious burgundy carpet stretched across the room, meeting dark wood walls, and tables covered in fine, white linen. Gentle music whispered around the room, punctuated by the occasional laugh of a woman enjoying the company of her date.

"Good evening, Mr. Hiwatari. Would you…" The manager paused, adjusting the golden name badge on his lapel. His gaze raked up and down Rei's form. "Would you and your _date_ like your usual table?"

Rei cringed. "I'm not his—"

"Yes we would," Kai said. "Send a waitress over right away."

Rei glanced between Kai and the manager, who said nothing now, but was giving him a terrible look. He slunk closer to Kai, touching his arm. Kai just glared at the restaurant manager, before taking Rei's hand and leading him across the floor. Almost every eye in the house followed him, or rather, him and Kai, and their whispers rung loud and clear. Rei wished the ground would somehow open up and swallow him whole, just so he did not have to listen to their jeers.

"Don't worry about it," Kai said. He squeezed Rei's hand and motioned to their table. A brass 'reserved' sign sat on the clean linen cloth.

Rei sat in the corner and raised the menu, hiding behind it. Thankfully, their table was at the far end of the restaurant, away from most of the other patrons.

"Rei…"

"What?"

"I said don't worry about it. I should've warned you…"

Rei lowered the menu, peeking over the top edge. "It's alright. I'll just remember to never go anywhere with you in public again."

Kai laughed, but disguised it well as a cough when Rei glared at him. "They're all just jealous. The other men are probably wondering where I found you. You're far better looking than any of the women here tonight."

The menu dropped with a dull thump, the tablecloth billowing across the tabletop. Color swept onto Rei's cheeks, his throat very dry all of a sudden. He grabbed the menu again, holding it up to his nose. "I think I need something to drink!" he said, the words tumbling out of his mouth.

A few awkward moments later, a tall, blonde woman walked over. She handed Kai the wine list, which he simply placed aside.

"Would you like to order drinks, Sir?" She touched the bun in which she held her hair, flashing him a sweet smile.

"The usual," he said, picking up the menu to select his meal, not looking at her once.

"And you?"

Rei kept staring at his menu. "Just water." He realized that no one found him to be appropriate company for Kai. If he had come alone, he doubted they would have even let him enter.

Kai smirked as he watched the woman walk away. "I don't think they like you much."

"…I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For being a problem."

"Their attitude is not your problem."

Rei didn't look convinced. He pushed at his cutlery, gaze lowered on the tabletop.

"Let's go," Kai said. He stood, glancing around.

"What? But I'm hungry!"

Kai grabbed Rei's hand, pulling him to his feet. "There are other places – nicer places – where I can buy you dinner."

Rei suppressed an excited laugh as Kai pulled him towards the fire exit at the back of the restaurant. They slipped out into the cold alleyway, closing the door behind them.

"No alarm," Rei said, leaning against the wall. "We were lucky."

"So what do you want for dinner? You can choose."

Rei smiled. "Really? Anything I want?"

"Anything except take-away." Kai shoved his hands into his pockets and turned down the alley into the street.

"I bet they'll be mad when they find out we're gone," Rei said. He followed Kai, a bounce in his step. "They'll blame it on me, of course."

Kai nodded. "Of course. Let them. I'm not going back there again."

"But I thought you liked it?"

"I only ever went there because I was used to it. The service is generally good. But if that's the way they treat my friends, then I'll never go there again."

Rei smiled, pulling at the long cord of his hair. "Thanks…"

The silence between them was comfortable, no need to voice any of what they were thinking. The sounds of street life rushed over them, cars rumbling by, and the chatter of people walking past. They glanced at each other a few times, meeting the others gaze, before looking away. Rei wrapped his arms around his body, the cold seeping through his thin clothes, attacking his skin.

"Look, Kai!" Rei pointed across the road to a small restaurant, a sign indicating 'pizza' out the front. "Can we go there?"

"Pizza? I said no take-away."

"It's not! This is _real_ pizza, not something out of a box. Let's go." Rei jumped up and down on the spot, his expression pleading with Kai.

"Alright! Man, you've been taking lessons from Max. No wonder Tyson does whatever he says."

Rei cheered and hurried to the edge of the road, moving from one foot to the other as he waited for the traffic to pass. Once it was clear, he dashed across the road, calling to Kai, who was following at a slower speed, shaking his head at Rei's antics. Rei pushed open the door, admiring the quaint café style restaurant. Red and white checkered tablecloths spilled over the round, wooden tables, with cushioned metal chairs seated around. The wonderful smell of garlic and other herbs filled the room, a cheery instrumental tune floating from the speakers.

Kai placed his hand on Rei's shoulder, whispering in his ear. "Better?"

Rei nodded and pointed to a table towards the back, close to one of the overhead heaters. "Let's sit there. I'm freezing."

"I told you it was a stupid idea not to bring a jacket."

"Well I noticed that you didn't bring one either."

Kai shook his head and led Rei to the table he had chosen. When they sat down, a waiter came to serve them, handing them both a menu bound with red ribbon.

"What do you want, Kai?"

"You order and I'll share. I don't care what you get."

Rei grinned and closed the menu. "Then a large seafood pizza it is. And I'll have…umm…orange juice."

"Yeah, same." Kai handed both menus back to the waiter, who scrawled their order down on a little book before leaving.

"This place is a lot nicer," Rei said, looking around, a small smile across his lips.

"Well no one knows who I am here. But, if they do, then they would know both of us. You're not exactly unknown."

"I should think so! Just because you're rich and powerful, we're still on the same team."

"It's not as great as you would think," Kai said, tapping his foot on the tiled floor.

"I never said it was. Besides, I don't care if you are rich, and you can't bully me into liking you. You have absolutely no influence over me, and I'm still your friend."

"Oh, so don't I scare you?" Kai raised an eyebrow, leaning his head on his hand.

"Not in the slightest," Rei said. "I'd take you on any day."

"And you'd lose."

Rei smirked. "I wouldn't bet money on that." He looked back at Kai, a self-satisfied grin plastered to his lips, the tips of his fangs just showing over pink lips. Kai shook his head and looked away.

"Oh, c'mon! At least smile. Just a little one?" Rei leaned forward across the table, resting his elbows on the cloth-covered surface.

Kai stared at him, but his face remained otherwise emotionless.

Rei sighed and sat up straight. He folded his arms, and then, as a very childish rebuttal, stuck his tongue out at Kai. However, Rei forgot his mood when a large glass of orange juice arrived before him. The waiter placed another in front of Kai before returning to the kitchen. Rei smiled with delight and sipped through the straw, pushing his dark bangs out of the way. Kai watched, a smile creeping onto his features.

"What, exactly, made you think pizza and orange juice would be a good combination?"

Rei looked up, the straw slipping from between his lips. "…I didn't. I just like orange juice."

"Well it's your stomach you're sacrificing."

"Ah, correction, you're having the same thing." Rei grinned.

"Then if I get a stomach ache later, you have to look after me."

"Aw, of course I'll look after you, Kai!"

The waiter brought over their meal after a short wait, placing the steaming pizza in the middle of their table. Rei waited only a moment before pouncing on the largest piece, picking it up and moving it to his plate.

"Ouch…" Rei sucked on his burnt fingers, but his gaze never left the piece of pizza on his plate, lest it somehow escape. He picked a piece of fish off the top and popped it into his mouth.

"Isn't it a little typical that you would get a seafood pizza?"

Rei looked up from his slice. "Why?"

"I should have just taken you somewhere you could catch your own."

"Kai!"

"Well? Are you saying that you can't?"

"Not exactly… But you're stereotyping me!"

Kai took a piece of pizza for himself, nibbling at the end for a moment, smug satisfaction very evident in his manner.

"If you're so good at picking people, then I bet you know everything about me. Um… What's my favorite color?" Rei narrowed his eyes, watching each move Kai made.

"Red."

"…okay, that was an easy one. What's my favorite drink?"

"Tea with milk and two sugars during winter, crushed lemon ice in summer, and you always drink a hot chocolate when you stay up with Max during thunderstorms."

Rei paused, raising his finger to his lips.

"Am I right?"

"…are you stalking me?"

Kai smirked. "I'm your Captain, and I have to know these things."

"You're stalking me, aren't you?"

Kai shook his head and picked up his pizza in a poor attempt to hide his laughter.

"I know! Who is my best friend?" Rei folded his arms.

"You don't have a best friend because you think you like everyone the same."

"Oh? You think I don't?"

"You don't like Tyson as much as you like Max. And you don't like Max as much as…"

"…as who?"

Kai began to eat, looking at what he was doing and not at Rei.

"As you, right?"

Kai still did not answer, taking a sip of juice to avoid the question.

Rei smirked. "Well you're right. I don't like Max as much as I like you. So I guess that makes you my best friend."

Rei was sure Kai would ignore him, or make a show of ignoring him. Instead, Kai set his glass down, toying with the straw.

"…how can you say that I'm your best friend?" Kai did not look up.

"Because I know you."

"And that didn't scare you off?"

Rei held his hand to his mouth to hide his laugh. "No, of course it didn't. I said I know _you_, not the image you feed everyone else."

"Oh?" Kai looked up, his fingers tightening on the glass he held. "And what image is that?"

"That you're a cruel bastard who doesn't care about anyone, or anything, except himself. That everyone is beneath you, and therefore, not worth your time. That you have no need or want for friends, and only use people. That image."

The silence between then was so noticeable, it was almost painful. Despite the noise of the restaurant, it was as if they were alone with their uncomfortable pause.

"I know lots about you, Kai…" Rei said, folding his hands in his lap. "Your favorite color is blue – dark blue, actually. You don't have a favorite drink, but I know you don't like alcohol, because you don't like the debilitating effects, but despite that, you like to drink wine with dinner. You also like hot chocolate, because you always smile when you taste it… You would like to think that you didn't have a best friend – that you had no friends at all – but you smile at Max when you think no one is watching. You laugh at Tyson's jokes when no one is listening. And me–"

"You're my best friend, Rei."

"What makes you say that?

"Because you know _me_."

Kai said nothing else, but Rei was happy with that. The silence was again comfortable, companionable, and almost welcome. In the silence, Kai would not question the faint tinge of pink on Rei's cheeks.

---

Kai glanced over at Rei as the car rumbled to a stop in the driveway. Rei had closed his eyes after a few moments in the car, annoyed at the flashing lights overhead as they passed. It had not taken long for him to slip into sleep.

The door clicked and opened beside him, his Driver holding it open. Kai leaned over and poked Rei in the arm in an attempt to wake him. The only response he got was Rei slouching further in his seat, his dark hair falling across his brow, his lips parted.

"Sir?"

Kai waved his hand at his Driver. "He's alright. I'll take him upstairs."

"Yes, Sir."

Kai reached over and unbuckled Rei's seatbelt. He made a small noise as he slumped forward, unrestricted. Kai held him up, placing one hand on his chest.

"Rei, wake up," he said.

A gentle sigh escaped Rei's lips as he opened his eyes. He stared up at Kai, his eyes bleary from sleep. He managed to nod, shifting forward to exit the car. Kai caught him as he stepped out, before he could fall. In one fluid movement, he placed his arm under Rei's knees, the other under his arms, and lifted him. Rei opened his eyes wide, shifting in Kai's arms, feeling very uncomfortable.

"Aren't…I heavy?" he asked, pausing mid-sentence to yawn.

"Well, next time you eat out, remember this moment." Kai turned towards the house, carrying Rei as though he weighed a lot less than he really did. He did not trust his friend's balance right now. This way was safer.

Rei yawned again. He leaned his head on Kai's shoulder, raising one hand in a weak effort to steady himself.

Kai took the stairs one by one, watching his step. He could hear Rei's gentle breaths close to his ear, and the way his body relaxed meant he was drifting into sleep again. He pushed open the door to Rei's room and put him down on the bed, slipping his arms away so he could sit unaided.

"…Kai? Thanks…" Rei rubbed his eyes with the ball of his hand.

"Night, Rei."

Only when the door closed, did Rei look up. He sighed, scrubbing his hand through his hair. He must have made a terrible date; he could not even stay awake!


	11. The Fire in my Dreams

**Author:** Mirai Shinranui

**Rating: PG.**

**Notes: **I suppose you all thought that I had given up on this fic, right? It's been such a long time since I posted my last chapter. I really am no good with deadlines, or doing anything in a short space of time, especially when it's something challenging. This chapter was just that – challenging. I honestly though that this chapter would be easy, since I've been planning it since I began, but for some reason nothing turned out the way I wanted, and I had to push myself through the entire chapter. In the end, though, I think I got it close to what I want, but it took a very long time to achieve. This chapter is a lot longer than other chapters, even my 'long' ones, but a good deal of it is dialogue.

Some of the information in this is from the BeyBlade manga, while other parts are from the anime, both original and dub. I've used the dub names (except for Rei) the entire way through. I don't usually use the dub names (because they are terrible) but when I started, I didn't know how many people associated with the original names. I have had this problem with other fandoms I have become involved in before. So, despite my hate of the dub names, they are going to remain for the rest of this fiction.

If you can't remember what happened in the last few chapters, go back and have another read. I don't think it's important if you don't, but it might refresh your memory. If you don't, then just go ahead and read the new chapter; just in time for Valentine's Day! Special thanks again goes to _Hikari__ no Donya_, who has put up with my whining and ramblings this whole time, and helped a lot with the structure of this chapter. Happy Valentines Day, Hikari!

**Part Eleven – The Fire in my Dreams**

Kai inhaled the black smoke that billowed around him in heavy clouds. It stung his throat, thick on his tongue, threatening to choke him. He waved his arm in an attempt to clear the smog, and he knew the outcome before it happened. Fire leapt into the air, wrapping around his legs, caressing his arms, almost comforting.

He reached down, and the hot tendrils danced between his fingers. A small sigh drifted past his lips as he dropped to his knees, the heat surrounding him. He leaned into that touch, engulfed by the flames, a delicate smile tracing his lips. This was where he belonged.

Fiery hands crawled up the length of his body and fingers of flame plunged through his skin, his body invaded, but he made no sound, nor movement. The fire coursed through his veins, closing tight around his heart. Kai felt his eyes close and he drew in a shaky breath of thick air. He wanted this.

The flames spread from his fingers, snaking along the ground, following a predestined path. He knew where. This had happened so many times before.

His Grandfather appeared before him, the same image of menacing power he remembered, his dark, brooding eyes staring him down, challenging him. Kai felt a familiar warmth spread in his chest, flowing through his blood, until it burst from his body, boiling over and too much to contain. He wanted to burn this figure, the source of so many of his problems. He watched as the fire smothered the man, the smile on his lips easy. The satisfaction he felt undeniable. He craved this.

His mind conjured images for him, each one destroyed in a brilliant display of fire. His house burned to the ground before his eyes, collapsing stone by stone. The only thing remaining was the tree, hidden in the yard. He clenched his fists, and flames burst forward, surrounding the base, leaping towards each branch. It singed and burned, hissing in pain, until even the charred statue of the once proud tree crumbled and died as a wisp of smoke carried on the breeze.

Kai slumped forward, resting his weight on his hands. Each pull of breath reminded him of the fire burning inside him, devouring him. All he could see was a raging torrent of flames branching from his body, now blazing out of control. A crack of something ahead alerted him, and he lifted his head to whatever vision his mind had created for him. Fire swept from him, reaching out to destroy another painful figment of his imagination.

_"…Kai?"_

His eyes wide, shocked, Kai looked up. No! He scrambled to his feet, reaching out. He waved his arms, slashing at the smoke, panic rising in his throat. A burst of flames erupted in front of him, but he pushed through, desperate.

"Stop it!" Kai reached forward, blinded by the burning soot in his eyes. He could not mistake the gentle voice that questioned him. "Rei? Where are you?"

_"…Kai!"_

He could see nothing except flames, and the sound of Rei's screams echoed in his head. He stumbled over his own feet, falling to the floor. Where was Rei? This was not happening… He did not want this!

"Rei! Rei…please…" He stretched out his hand, though he could see nothing. He crawled forward on his hands and knees, feeling his hands burn as he leant on the hot coals, the fire beginning to eat at his clothes. "Where are you?"

_"Kai…"_

His heart leapt into his throat. He looked up. Rei crouched on the floor, only a few feet away. He was almost there…

Flames leapt into the sky in front of him, a burning barrier between him and Rei.

"No!" He stretched forward, begging the fire to return to him, to consume him instead. He never wished for this to happen.

_"Kai…how could you?"_

Kai choked back a cry as the fire raced towards Rei, swallowing him. The last thing he saw was the disappointment in Rei's golden eyes.

Screams of pain resonated in his ears, but not once did he notice that the screams were not Rei's, but his own.

-

Kai sat bolt upright in his bed, his breathing strained, and his throat burning. Sweat poured from his skin, his thin shirt saturated. He let out an annoyed cry, stripped it from his body, and threw it to the floor. The blankets followed. He fell back onto the bed, arms spread. The cool air attacked his damp skin, which prickled with tiny bumps.

For a second, he closed his eyes in an attempt to alleviate the throbbing pain in his head. Flames jumped to his eyes, which he snapped open once again. No… Why had that happened? That last person he ever wanted to harm was Rei!

He sat up, digging his nails into his forehead. Why? He had never dreamt anything like that before. He was used to the flames, to the painful images…but why Rei? The heat, the smoke, and the screams that circled in his head; it had all seemed so real.

Kai swung his legs over the side of the bed. He would just check. Rei was fine, but he would just check. He might not be able to sleep again tonight. He would not wake him if he were asleep.

The sound of his footsteps echoed down the long hall. Rei was fine. He knew Rei was fine. Kai upped his pace, almost breaking into a run as his mind replayed his dream for him. All he could see were those eyes staring at him.

Rei…

The door groaned when he turned the handle and pushed it open. The room was pitch‑black, the curtains to the balcony pulled shut. Kai felt a shiver run up his spine. Rei lay curled in a ball in the middle of the bed, the covers drawn around his ears so that just the pointed tips stuck over the top. He was fine. He lay so still, so peaceful.

Kai felt his heart skip in his chest, his stomach twist. Rei was okay, and he had to remember that! It was a simple dream, and had no bearing on actual events. Yet, his feet began to carry him towards the bed, his hand reaching out for Rei's sleeping form. A simple touch – just to make sure – would not hurt. He was just checking.

His hand grasped the blankets, slipping them down to Rei's shoulders. He was still asleep, his lips parted as he breathed, but otherwise not moving. Kai put one knee on the bed to get close enough to see through the oppressive darkness. He reached out, his hand shaking. If he touched Rei, would he disappear into smoke? What if he was still dreaming, and he had to watch Rei burn again? Kai closed his eyes and fire coursed towards him, and he felt the bile rise in his throat.

"…Kai? Kai, what's wrong?"

He opened his eyes when he felt two hands placed on his shoulders, comforting him. Rei stared up at him, his eyes full of worry. Kai drew in a quick breath, explosive heat sitting in his chest, his stomach filled with butterflies. Rei was touching him, which meant he was okay. He raised a cautious hand to Rei's cheek, feeling the soft skin beneath his fingers.

"It was another dream, wasn't it?" Rei asked. He made no move to stop Kai, or even turn away.

"How…?"

"Kai, I've shared a room with you since we've been teammates. At least once a week you dream. In your sleep, you cry out. I've seen you writhing in your bed. I never said anything, because I knew you wouldn't tell me about it. But what happened this time, to make you come here?" He moved one hand to Kai's, lowering it from his face. He held Kai's hand against his chest, shifting a little closer.

Another bubble of worry and guilt swelled into Kai's throat, choking him, but the warmth Rei gave off, and the feel of his steady heartbeat beneath his hand assured him that he was fine. It had just been a dream – a completely irrational dream.

He had never appeared before Rei with so little control, his facade completely shattered. With the knowledge that Rei was fine, he now feared the repercussions of this event far more.

There was no laughter though, and no taunts, only comfort and trust. Rei stared at him, worried for his well-being, and nothing more. He cared.

"In my dream, I hurt you. I…killed you. I watched you die, and there was nothing I could do to stop it."

Kai felt Rei's heart rate increase beneath his hand. Was he afraid? Kai waited for him to say something, but Rei granted him silence, as if asking him to continue.

"I've seen you get hurt before… My dreams show me the battle between you and Bryan, or of you getting hurt…but never by me."

"You weren't lying, when you said you were scared of hurting me."

"You asked for the truth, Rei, and I told you."

Rei gave his hand a squeeze in comfort. "Kai, you would never hurt me, let alone…"

"It's alright. It was just a dream."

Rei nodded. "It was just a dream. Quick, you'll catch a cold," he said, and held up the blankets, indicating that Kai should stay.

Kai looked at the blankets, and then slipped his hand from Rei. He slid under the covers, though his body still felt far too warm. He left the blankets pooled at his waist, lying back on the soft pillow. Rei smiled at him, staring down.

He felt a lot better now. His ludicrous fears had run away with him into the night. He should have known better. A dream was not capable of hurting him, or Rei. He closed his eyes, testing to see what happened.

Nothing. No flames, no screaming… Nothing.

A smile crept onto his lips, and he placed both hands behind his head, opening his eyes to look up at the ceiling through the darkness. Rei stared at nothing in particular, still sitting up. He knew Rei's eyesight was far better than his was in the dark.

"What's wrong?"

Rei looked over and shook his head. He slipped down, his head falling against the pillow, the feathers shuffling inside their casing. His eyes still shone through the darkness, and he seemed far away.

"Rei?"

"Hmm? Oh, it's nothing. Ah, Kai, you'll get cold. What happened to your shirt, anyway?" Rei attempted to tug the blankets higher around Kai's body, but he pushed them away, still feeling overheated. Rei only protested for a moment, before he gave up.

"Trust me, I'm not cold," Kai said. "Don't worry."

"That's what friends do. That's why you worry about me, isn't it?"

"That's why I'm acting like this," Kai said, his voice low. The last thing he wanted was for Rei to feel sorry for him.

"Kai… You act as though you're being irrational."

"I am. Completely."

"No, you're not. It's actually nice." Rei rolled onto his stomach, leaning on his elbows. His long hair tumbled over his shoulder and he buried his fingers into the dark strands.

"Nice? You have a strange definition of 'nice', then."

"Oh, don't get me wrong…it wasn't a nice dream. I mean about how you're acting. It's nice to see you acting like a normal person. Like you actually care."

"Hn. I suppose."

Rei smiled and shuffled closer, pulling the blankets with him. He hovered close to Kai, staring down at him again, though all Kai could see were those two golden orbs shining through the night. A twitch ran up the length of Kai's arm as Rei's hair tickled his wrist.

"Why didn't you ever talk to me before?"

"It was none of your concern."

"Of course it was! We're part of a team, but more importantly, I'm your friend."

"And how did you think you could help?"

Rei frowned. "Well you could have given me the chance."

Shame hit him, even though he could not see Rei's expression. The tone of his voice was enough to strike Kai to the core. He pushed himself up to sit. Rei stared at the cool sheets that covered the mattress, instead of looking up.

"Rei…" Kai put his hand on top of Rei's head. "I know I can talk to you."

"Then why don't you?" Rei asked. He slumped forward, laying his head in his arms, hiding his face.

Kai stared ahead into the black. Why did he keep secrets from Rei, if he insisted he was a friend? Rei kept secrets from him, too. Everyone kept secrets, so how could he expect Rei to be completely honest with him?

A hand slipped from the covers, curling around his arm, tugging on him. "Lay down, Kai. Get some sleep."

"Strangely enough, I'm not tired. Funny that."

"Don't be an ass."

Kai raised an eyebrow, glancing in Rei's direction. He still had his face hidden amongst his arms. He lowered himself back to the soft bed, resuming his previous position, his arms behind his head.

He expected Rei to say something else, or at least move, but he stayed where he was. Was he upset? He had no idea when the silence became uncomfortable, or when he decided to fill it.

"…I've always had these dreams," Kai said. He closed his eyes, assuming a new kind of darkness. "Or at least for as long as I can remember. They change a bit, but there is always fire. Tonight was the first time I hurt someone I cared about, though. It was also the first time that those same flames turned on me."

A rustle of blankets alerted Kai to Rei's movement. He kept his eyes closed. Rei did not make his body set off any alarms. He felt safe. When he felt a careful hand land on his chest, and Rei's soft hair fall around his neck, he accepted it. He felt so open and vulnerable, and if this had have been with anyone except Rei, he would have probably killed them. This was Rei, though. The weight of Rei's head on his shoulder seemed almost natural.

"If you have any more dreams, will you come to me?"

"…why?"

"If I can, I want to help you."

Kai felt Rei's arm slip around his chest, in an attempt to hug him in this awkward position. He forced himself to relax; he did enjoy the contact, and the comfort, but he was so unused to the physical touch of someone else, unless they were punching him in the face. If Rei noticed his hesitance at all, he made no mention, and nor did he back away.

He had never quite understood some things about Rei. If someone had have asked, Kai would not have said Rei was the type to hug someone to comfort them, unless, perhaps, that person was Mariah. What did he know about Rei, though? When he thought about it, he knew hardly anything, other than what they had been through together as a team. He had always suspected there was a lot more to Rei than he was showing.

They were so alike.

"Why do you hide things, Rei?"

Rei gave a slight jump, and Kai felt his body still against his own.

"I don't."

"Then why do I know so little about you?"

"Because no one has ever asked."

Kai flinched at the tone in Rei's voice; quiet, disappointed, and sad. Rei should not sound upset. "Well, I'm asking now. Tell me about…" He paused. What did he want to ask, knowing that he may only get one answer?

"Yes, Kai?"

"Tell me about how you grew up."

The silence settled as a dead weight between them. Rei had wanted him to ask, he had heard that keen tone in his voice. After all this time, Rei wanted to talk about his own life, and all the things he had been hiding. So why was this particular question such taboo?

"Rei?"

"It was fine. Good. Great! Can't complain."

Kai faltered. Was Rei trying to throw him off and end the conversation? Since he had used the same tactic time and time again, he knew full well what Rei was doing.

"Rei…"

"What? It was great. Happy times. There, I answered your question."

"You don't think I'm going to fall for that, do you?"

"It's the truth…"

"Don't lie to me. You're a terrible liar."

He felt Rei's body tense against his own, his fingers flicking with nervous energy, tickling the skin at his side.

"Maybe…it wasn't as great as I make out."

"Oh?"

"I grew up…in a training camp. They took kids like me in, taught them martial arts, self-discipline, that sort of thing. They also taught us to BeyBattle, as part of our regime. I spent almost my whole life there. They told me I had been there since I was a baby, along with Lee. We grew up together like brothers. The earliest memory I have is being with Lee."

"Then it wasn't all bad."

"Of course not! It's just not exactly what people think, is it? It was a lot of hard work. Despite being with so many people, I had no real family, and that's why the White Tiger's are so important to me! I'll always think of Lee as my brother, someone who watched out for me and cared for me. Sometimes, though, you just want to be normal… I don't want all these expectations on me, because I was their Golden Child. I just wanted a normal life, with a normal family…"

A heavy sigh swept past Rei's lips, and Kai felt the warmth brush his skin.

"Early mornings, and late nights…with a lot of hard work in between. When I was young, the work seemed so hard. They made us sweep the courtyards, which went for miles, and by the end of the day my back ached, and my hands were full of splinters. When I got older, they trained us to fight, and to Blade. Everything was about training, to make our bodies and minds stronger and in control. Sometimes I hurt so much that I could barely move."

Kai bit at his lower lip. Rei spoke of his life, of the Abbey, the training, and the complete opposite of anything normal. Now, it seemed that in some aspects he was better off than Rei. Kai heard Rei pull in a shaky breath, and a slight turn of his head brought him nestled against Kai's shoulder.

Kai knew that somewhere inside himself, he felt a connection that had not been there before. It was something he and Rei had in common now, deeper than BeyBlading, and deeper than being teammates. Along the way, their lives had taken very similar paths, and they had met in the middle, as if it was destined to happen. In the darkness, he felt closer to Rei than he ever thought possible.

He had never expected this.

"Kai?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you not tell the others? It doesn't matter whether they know or not."

Kai glanced down. The black hair that covered his shoulder hid Rei's face from view, though he doubted his ability to see much other than the color black. He shifted, his hand moving from where it had rested, and a gentle sweep forward pushed the locks of silken hair from Rei's brow. Golden eyes were full of curiosity, staring up at him as he settled his arm around Rei's shoulders.

"It's not my place to say anything to them."

Rei settled back, and Kai could imagine the huge weight that lifted from his shoulders, now that he had told someone his secret past. Kai was content to be a wall; somewhere Rei could lean as he regained his strength. He did so in silence, listening to the rhythm of Rei's breath echo his own.

It only took Kai a moment to realize Rei was not asleep. Rei fidgeted a lot more when he slept, tugging at the blankets, and curling his feet. He was too still at the moment.

"Can I ask you something, too?"

Kai shifted, which only made Rei tighten the hold he had around his chest.

"It's only fair. Y'know, like a game. I tell you something about me, and then you tell me something about you."

"I'm not into games, Rei."

"Oh, do you have to be so moody? Do you ever take anything lightly?"

"No."

Kai could imagine Rei rolling his eyes. Whether he did or not, Kai would never know.

"Alright. What do you want to know?"

"…tell me about Tala."

"I thought this was about me."

"I want to know what Tala means to you. I know enough about Tala already."

"What do you want to know that for?"

"I didn't ask you that. Besides, I think it's fair, since I told you about Lee."

Kai's chest rose and fell as he sighed, and the tail of Rei's delicate hair fell across his skin, sending a shiver up his spine. He realized that laying this close to Rei had its advantages; it was easy to read his teammates slight actions through the close contact.

"Tala and I never really agreed on anything. I suppose there was a pretty good reason for that. Maybe he was jealous, or just competitive. We spent more time ignoring each other than talking. He had his team, and I was never part of it."

"Did you hate him?"

"No…I don't think so. Perhaps slight animosity, but nothing more than that. I'm just as competitive."

"No kidding," Rei said and he could not help the laugh that escaped him. "It's just there are so many rumors about you two. About that whole team, actually."

"As long as they're not anything like the rumors about you and Mariah."

Rei raised his head from Kai's shoulder, enough so that he could stare. "Oh? Which rumor would that be?"

"You two aren't…dating, are you?"

"You're joking, right?"

"I'm asking."

Rei lowered his head back to the place against Kai's shoulder. "No we are certainly not dating. Mariah is like a sister to me!"

"But you two are close. You can see why people would jump to conclusions."

"Mariah is very important to me. I would do anything for her, even if it went against my own wishes. She needs me to look after her and be there for her, and I always will be."

"But you two aren't…"

"Dating? No way. I suppose Mariah is pretty, but I'm not really interested. Besides, it would be so weird! I just don't think about her like that."

"And her? What does she think?"

"I…don't know. Mariah will always seem like a little girl to me."

"A lot can change in a few years. You never know what might happen."

"Yeah, and maybe one day you'll be best friends with Tala."

Kai reached down and pulled up the blankets to cover them both. It was cold, now that his temperature had returned to normal. He had little reason to wonder why Rei was huddled so close.

"Thanks," he said. Warm and comfortable, Kai saw the edge of his vision blur as sleep crept up on him through the darkness, and he felt Rei's gentle fingers trace along his neck and curl into the hair at the back of his head.

"It's alright. I should be thanking you. You put up with me and my silly questioning."

"Why did you ask?"

"Because…I want to get to know you."

Kai felt the somewhat familiar tingle of happiness blossom in him as he smiled. He tilted his head, and the slight motion granted him access to the exotic aroma that he had come to identify with Rei, the dark hairs tickling his nose and skin. "You already know me."

"Perhaps I do," Rei said. "But it doesn't hurt."

Even with his current clouded judgment, Kai tended to agree. If this late night conversation had never have happened, the connection they now shared may have gone unnoticed. He never thought that he would actually be thankful for having a heart‑to‑heart conversation with someone.

"I'm sorry for waking you. I was…" Kai could not bring himself to admit that he had been scared. It just seemed so pathetic.

"I don't mind. There's plenty of time to sleep." Rei smothered a yawn against his own arm. "So go to sleep, okay? There's no need to get up early."

"You know you like early mornings just as much as me."

"Not if I haven't had enough sleep the night before." Rei pushed up, away from Kai.

His patience tonight was unlimited. The way that Rei stared at him went almost unnoticed, but the gentle fingers on his cheek did not. Through the darkness he could just make out the line of Rei's features, but his shining eyes were, as always, most prominent.

"I never said it before…but you look a lot better without those blue marks," Rei said. His fingers traced the area that blue paint covered during the day.

"And you look a lot better with your hair unbound." Kai pulled at some of the black strands that swayed against his chest.

A warm smile crossed Rei's lips. "Mariah says that as well. It's completely impractical though. Lee thinks I should just cut it off."

"As if you ever would."

Rei sat in silence for a moment, and Kai could only marvel at how warm his fingers felt against his skin. That warmth flooded from Rei, spreading through his veins. It reminded him of his dream, and the way the fire plagued his body. However, this was different; it was pleasant, and he doubted any consequences would be dangerous.

"If you go to sleep…ignore anything you might see in your dreams, Kai."

"I don't think I'll have that dream again."

"Even so. I'm not going anywhere. They're just dreams."

Kai froze as Rei leant closer, and his body temperature changed from warm to hot once more. The touch of Rei's lips upon his cheek was unexpected and fleeting, the brief contact leaving his skin flushed, tingling with sensation. Rei pulled away, saying nothing, and returned to his spot next to Kai, nestling his head against his neck where he seemed to be most comfortable.

After a moment of deliberation, Kai slipped his hand to Rei's waist. He had a suspicion he would wake up with no feeling in the limb, but he thought little of it. Rei was more than comfortable, his toes twitching and curling against Kai's leg. The warmth of Rei's breath fell against his skin, a steady beat lulling him further into sleep, despite how his mind whirled with new information and sensations. The darkness claimed him with a sudden determination, strengthened by the tenderness that Rei provided; a gentle seduction that he succumbed to with ease.


	12. Tactile Persuasion

**Author:** Mirai Shinranui

**Rating: PG-13.**

**Notes: **There is really no excuse for waiting this long to turn out another chapter. Without going into too much detail, this chapter is so incredibly late because of a double major, depression, and serious writer's block. However, after a long break, here it is. When I forced myself to start writing again, this literally spilled forth in a matter of days. After cutting a lot of crap, I release a reasonable chapter for the consideration of my readers. I'm not really sure what my previous writing style was, but it seems I have lost that completely and come up with something new. For better or worse, it's here to stay, so I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Thanks to everyone who left reviews and especially those who took the time to track me down and email me; you guys are all great!

If you can't remember what has happened in the previous chapters, then please go back and re-read a couple, if only at a glance. If you can remember what has happened, even after all this time, then…I'm really impressed and flattered. If you can't remember but don't want to go back and read anything again, that's okay too, because the story isn't exactly hard to follow. Also, if anyone is wondering when this story is going to finish, let me answer that question now. There will be only one final chapter, and perhaps an epilogue, and then it's complete. I hope to release the final chapter before university starts again in March, so there will be no more delays.

**Part Twelve – Tactile Persuasion**

Kai furrowed his brows as the sunlight caught his face, dragging him from his sleep against his will. How easy it was to just roll over and resume sleeping. In the moments before he opened his eyes, that thought was the most poignant. He pursed his lips and moved his arm to rest over his eyes, blocking out the cheerful sunlight.

Kai heard the sound of someone pull in a breath and hold it. He kept his eyes closed, parodying sleep, just until his consciousness caught up with him. A familiar smell reached his nose. Rei. It was Rei. He could have opened his eyes, greeted Rei…but instead, he continued the façade. It was only a moment before he heard Rei exhale and felt a slight movement of the bed as its other occupant moved. It was strange not being able to see what Rei was doing. Just how long could he trick his generally observant friend? Kai waited, breathing in and out in steady rhythm, just as he would if he were asleep.

Rei was watching him, and Kai could almost feel those golden eyes trailing over his body, the sensation unbearable. There was a soft, almost tickling sense of something touching his stomach. Was he imagining that? Kai forced back the urge to open his eyes, but his arm did give a slight twitch. The small response made Rei draw in another strangled breath, and the movement on his stomach stopped.

Kai froze. His breath shallow, he almost felt lightheaded. What on earth was Rei doing? Maybe he was dreaming. Why would Rei touch him like that? It was not an effort to wake him, no, Rei seemed determined _not_ to wake him. The touch was still there, though, soft fingers against the bare skin of his waist.

Perhaps he had fooled Rei again, because those fingers trailed higher up his exposed skin, hovering on his chest. Kai felt Rei shift closer still, the weight pressing next to him on the bed. His skin prickled as Rei's fingers ran across his chest, and it took all of his concentration to keep up his act. He wanted to open his eyes and snatch Rei's hand away from him. He wanted to impose one of his trademark glares and ask Rei what the hell he thought he was doing. He wanted to and yet he remained unmoving, and he let those fingers brush against his skin, all without argument.

He suppressed a gasp as Rei's fingers trailed over a long-healed scar across his ribs, but that was it for Kai. There was no way he could keep up this game. He opened his eyes, shifting his arm from over his eyes. In one swift movement, he grabbed Rei's wrist and brought him tumbling down. Rei's eyes went wide, startled, as he fell onto Kai.

"What are you doing?"

Ouch. That was not what he meant to say. He sounded rough, annoyed, his voice husky from sleep. He was not trying to interrogate Rei, but he did want an explanation.

Rei just stared down at him, trying his best to hold himself up with one arm, his other still caught in Kai's grip. His hair tumbled over his shoulders, tousled from sleep, and he had the cutest look of complete surprise and embarrassment across his features. Kai frowned. Cute? Did he think Rei was cute? Well, when he did that, those lips pouting, and his cheeks flared pink, perhaps he did look cute.

"Kai! I was… I, ah…" Rei had nothing else to say, but his mouth continued to move as he tried to think of an explanation. What does one say when caught red handed?

"Why were you touching me?" Again, that was not what Kai wanted to say, but his tongue seemed to run away with him. He did want to know. Rei had been touching him, he might even say _caressing_ his skin, all while thinking he was asleep.

Rei clamped his mouth shut and the blush that had originated on his cheeks spread over his whole face and down his neck, disappearing beneath the collar of his nightshirt. So, he had been caught out.

Rei tried to tug away from Kai, pulling his arm, all the while staring in the opposite direction.

Kai sighed and raised his other hand to Rei's face, touching his cheek and turning his head. "What do you want, Rei?"

"I wanted…" Rei trailed off, mumbling the last of his sentence.

Kai shook his head. Did he really expect an explanation from someone so obviously embarrassed? With one tug, Kai brought Rei crashing down against him. Kai looped his arms around Rei's waist, pulling him that bit closer.

"All you need to do is ask," Kai said. Anything, and I will give it.

"It was nothing." Rei tucked his head under Kai's chin, leaning against his chest, his fingers fidgeting across bare skin.

At least that was less disconcerting. Kai tolerated Rei being near him and touching him, maybe he even enjoyed it. Did he enjoy it? He raised his hand to Rei's hair, dragging his fingers through the black strands and easing out knots. It was almost an unconscious action now, his fingers acting without his consent. Rei would smile and lean into his touch so he thought of no reason to stop. Now, looking at it, it seemed weird. They were friends; Kai was still loath to think they were _best_ friends. Was this really the way friends behaved? Sure, he had seen Max lunge at Tyson in a bear hug, but Max was that kind of person. Kai was not. He stilled his hand against Rei's back, stopping his autonomous actions.

"Don't stop."

Pretty, golden eyes stared up at him and Kai found that his hand moved back to Rei's hair as if commanded. He continued to stroke back the long strands of hair around Rei's neck, laying them flat as he loosened the tangles.

Maybe this was what Rei had wanted in the first place? Rei was such a tactile person, he liked to touch and to do rather than just watch. He was the type to put a reassuring hand on a friend's shoulder, or a restraining touch when one was acting out. Maybe that was the explanation. Rei wanted physical contact and Kai, being the only other person around, was the obvious candidate.

Then why had Rei touched him in a way that was almost…intimate?

"The clouds have been moving in all morning. It's going to rain again. Just when I was hoping for more nice weather…"

Kai was startled from his thoughts. "Really?"

"Yes, really. Kai, what's up? You're spacing out."

Kai shook his head. "Nothing."

"Yeah, right. Nothing? It doesn't seem like nothing."

Rei crept up closer, pushing some of his hair behind his ear as he stared down. Kai could feel Rei's warm breath on his lips, stray pieces of hair tickling his cheeks and nose. Kai held his breath, as if forgetting how to breathe altogether. Rei was lying atop him, a perplexed look on his face. What did he want? What business did he have for being so close; so close that Kai could feel every part of his body, every movement he made, the weight of his breaths, and the beat of his heart?

"Kai? Are you alright? You don't look very good, you've gone really pale."

Moments passed and all Kai could do was stare back at Rei, his own heart hammering in his chest. He had lost all sense of control and it was because of Rei. No one else did this to him. He raised his hand to Rei's cheek, pushing back some of the errant hair, slipping it behind Rei's ear. His hand shook as he brought it back down, running the tips of his fingers along the skin of Rei's cheek.

"You can tell me anything," Rei said and leant into Kai's touch, closing his eyes. "I will always be here for you."

The final barrier broke, so profound that Kai could feel something around him shatter. Rei was the only thing left. He could hear Rei's heart rate increase, just like his own, his temperature rise. Rei was there for him, and would always be right here. Kai pulled away his hand as if he had been stung. Did he want another person in his space, another person to be his shield?

Kai panicked.

"We should get up. It's late. Stop being so lazy." He sat up, dislodging Rei, trying to slip away from him.

"Kai? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm going to have a shower." He stalked away into the bathroom and ended the discussion with the slamming of the door.

---

Kai slammed his palms against the cool tiles of the shower recess. Dammit. His breath escaped him and he slumped against the wall, leaning over, the water dragging his hair down across his face and into his eyes. Kai tried to lose himself in the noise of flowing water, in the feeling of the steady thunder on his shoulders, but nothing worked. The cascading water felt like fingers caressing him, the hair tickling his face felt like it belonged to another. His body ached as he fell back against the wall, slipping down to sit on the tiled floor, the water surrounding him.

Kai laughed, leaning his head back against the wall. Rei did this to him. He knew that. The fingers that ran along his skin had made him shiver, the closeness made him warm, and the kiss had made him want something more. He sloshed the water from side to side, watching the patterns it made. What did he want? Kai always knew what he wanted and now he felt so lost. Rei had been right there, their bodies flush, faces only inches apart, and Kai had lay there, utterly lost. He did not want _that_. He made that clear to himself. He did _not._

Lying to myself, aren't I? Kai banged his head back against the wall, light erupting across his vision.

He was confused. Was he lying? How could he know? He was just getting used to the idea that Rei could be friends with him. No, that _he_ could be friends with Rei, not the other way around. He wanted to be Rei's friend. He wanted to be there for Rei when he wanted to talk, to hold him when he was upset. He wanted to do everything with him, and experience life with him.

Kai cracked his head against the wall once again, as if the pain would make everything clear. It just hurt. He scrambled to his feet, sliding on the wet tiles, a touch dizzy. What did he expect when he had just tried to give himself a concussion?

Stupid. That's what it was. Kai smirked and reached for the soap. It was stupid. Rei was…Rei. A friend, an enemy, or anything else, he was still just Rei. At least to Kai he was. Throughout it all, he had always seen Rei in the same light.

Except for last night.

The soap slipped from his hands, bouncing across the floor. Until last night, he had thought of Rei as he always had, or maybe it had been when Rei had arrived here. When had he started to think of Rei differently? He had never had such strange thoughts until last night, though. Had he? Had he always watched Rei so close? Had he always studied the slight expressions on Rei's face, the way he walked, the way he talked? Had those lips always entranced him when Rei smiled?

He pushed those thoughts from his mind, chasing after the soap. He wanted to enjoy Rei as a friend, as a best friend. He would take whatever came with those things. Kai washed his body, racing through the rest of his shower. Once he washed and rinsed his hair, he got out and reached for one of the towels on the rack. There was a gentle thump on the door and there was no real question as to who it was on the other side.

"Kai…what's wrong? I know you're finished, so you can hear me now."

"I'll be out in a minute." Kai wiped down the mirror before tying the towel around his waist. Despite his answer, he took his time brushing his hair and drying his body. His instinct was to reach for the blue paint on the side of the counter, but his hand wavered. Reflected in the mirror was his image, cheeks bare. He raised his hand to the skin of his face, mimicking the way Rei had touched him the night before. Shocked, he caught himself smiling. Smiling…at a memory. He had so many bad memories and just one good memory had forced the rest into retreat. Kai knocked the pot of paint and the small brush away and left the bathroom.

Rei was sitting at the door, resting his head on his folded arms.

"Rei…?" Kai felt his heart jump into his throat when he saw Rei's puffy, red eyes. He reached down and hauled Rei to his feet.

"Kai! What?"

"You were crying."

"So? You don't need to call attention to it. Jerk…"

Kai caught Rei's chin before he could turn away. "Why were you crying?"

"I wasn't. God, Kai, just leave it alone!"

"If I remember correctly, you were the one waiting out here for me."

Rei paused, searching for the snappy retort that never came. Kai just smiled.

"You looked upset. Was it something I did?" Rei fingered the hem of his nightshirt and looked past Kai to avoid his gaze.

Kai let his hand fall away from Rei's face. He felt guilty; he now knew why Rei had been crying.

"You didn't do anything," Kai said. He pulled away, putting distance between them.

"Then why did you run off like that? You really freaked out. I know you don't like to be touched but it was just some fun."

Kai stared at his open dresser. Just some fun? He could still recall Rei's warm fingers tracing a line up his chest and across his stomach. Is that what Rei meant?

"I mean…" Rei stammered. "I just thought it was nice to be close to someone. I know you don't like it. Don't worry it won't happen again. I understand now."

Kai rifled through his clothing, the silence heavy. He hated this sort of silence, the type where someone had to say something even if he intended to leave. He was not going to be the one to break it.

"…so! I was working on Driger this morning before you woke up. Maybe we could try it out. Have a bit of a practice session?"

That's it, Rei. You always have to fill the silence. Kai sighed. "Sure. Go get dressed and we can have breakfast first."

It was permission to leave, and Rei took it. Kai heard the click of the door as he left. He stared at the door for some time, a pressure rising in him that tried to escape his throat. He forced it back, along with the uncomfortable quaking of his shoulders.

---

Kai had met Rei in battle before. He recalled every detail of Rei's body; the way he stood, the way his muscles contracted, the expressions on his face were all very distinct. This was just practice, yet Rei was no different.

When he had first met Rei, he had thought him cocky, stupid to be so self-assured. He had even wanted to wipe that smirk off his face and trounce him as he did everyone else. Kai had never realized that doing that would be so hard.

"Come on, Kai! It'll be fun. Just a nice, friendly match, right?" Rei smirked from across the dish; that same smarmy grin that screamed authority.

Yet, Kai saw what was underneath. Rei was still upset. There was no twinkle in Rei's eyes, his hands fidgeted at his sides, and he moved his weight from one foot to the other. Kai narrowed his eyes. Why had he not noticed these things before now? It all seemed so obvious; each emotion Rei portrayed had a conflicting emotion underneath.

Kai held his blade up, aiming towards the dish. His heart was not in this, his attention on Rei and not the match.

Rei launched, refusing to wait. Driger bounced off the rim, swaying, and then steadied out and flew across the dish. Kai knew that was a sloppy launch, and Rei was not usually so careless. He let Dranzer go but kept his vision trained on Rei. He had no interest in this game.

Frustration. That was what Kai could see painted all over Rei. The subtle twitch of his fingers, the white color of his knuckles as he clenched his fists, everything gave him away. Kai was barely even aware of what Dranzer was doing in the dish; he was so fixated on Rei's movements. Every swish of his hair and movement of his hands, Kai followed with intense scrutiny. Perhaps that was why he knew what move Rei would make before he made it.

Rei was persistent, but he decided the result of the match long before it was finished. His anger won over and that was the end.

The sound of metal grinding against metal filled the room as Driger made that last effort to attack. If only Rei's attention was greater, his head cool, then perhaps he could have won. He was a strong opponent in body and mind, but without the attention and dedication, he may as well be an amateur. Driger lashed out, miscalculated, and all Kai could see was Rei in the direct path of danger. Rei would never make such a stupid, novice mistake under normal circumstances.

Kai felt time itself slow around him, his heart pounding in his chest, but the sound of Rei's cry drowned out the steady beat. Dranzer moved at Kai's will, and he too was moving. The attack struck Dranzer, but as Kai rushed to Rei's side, the shattering of his Blade was at the back of his mind.

"Rei! Are you alright?"

Rei looked up from the bottom of the low steps. His cheeks tinged pink, hands wrapped around his ankle; he looked anywhere but at Kai. "I fell…"

Kai held out his hand and Rei grasped it, but when he tried to pull himself up, he cried out in pain and slumped back to the ground. "I think I must have sprained it," he said, biting back the pain.

Kai swept Rei up into his arms, holding him close. "Put your arms around my neck." He would take no protests. "You should have been more careful…"

Kai looked into those golden eyes and saw the regret. Rei knew he had made a mistake…so he forgave him.

"You scared me." That was the last Kai said as he carried Rei upstairs and into the bathroom, setting him down so he could sit on the lowered toilet seat.

"I broke Dranzer," Rei said.

"You almost broke your leg. Sit still." Kai rolled up the cloth of Rei's pant leg, sliding off the shoe and sock. Rei winced but otherwise remained silent. "You got upset. You let emotions run you and you got yourself hurt."

"How did you know what I was going to do?"

Kai snatched his hands from Rei's leg and turned to the bathroom cabinet. Rei was waiting for an answer but he let the question hang, emerging with a rolled bandage.

"Well?"

"I didn't." Kai answered, and started to wind the bandage around the damaged ankle. He worked in silence from then on, even though Rei knew he was avoiding the question.

Rei tried to stay silent, to watch and not speak, but it was obvious he could not contain his questions. "Kai… About this morning?"

"Would you just forget it?"

"No. I upset you. I've done it again now, haven't I?"

"Of course not."

"Then look at me!"

Kai looked up, his expression unreadable.

"What have I done?"

A heavy sigh left Kai's chest and he shook his head. "It's nothing. I've just been thinking."

"Then talk to me. Share your thoughts with me. That's what we're supposed to do!"

"No!" Kai felt his shoulders give an involuntary shake.

"Kai…" Rei reached forward, putting his hands on Kai's cheeks, running his thumbs over the surface of his skin. "What's wrong?"

Kai closed his eyes and jerked away from the touch. He tied a neat bow at the end of the bandage and pulled down Rei's pant leg. "I don't understand what I'm thinking. I don't think I want to understand everything all of the time, so we don't need to discuss it."

"What do you mean?"

"…why do you care?"

Rei appeared affronted, leaning back away from Kai, his brows knitting together in a line. "Because I'm you're friend!"

"No. I mean, why do you care about me? Why do you want to be my friend? Why do you like me?"

Rei's expression softened and Kai could tell he was thinking.

"Kai…despite what anyone else thinks, even what you think, you're a kind person. You are smart, quick, and strong. But most of all, you're caring. I love that side of you."

Love. Kai had never heard that word directed toward him.

"I want you to be more caring. I…want you to care for me, too."

Kai rose to his feet, pacing a few steps before he stopped and leant against the towel rail for support. He did care about Rei; he just was confused as to how much he cared. He needed to know the truth behind everything, because friendly affection just did not answer his questions anymore. Maybe an interrogation was called for in this situation. "Why are you always touching me? Why were you touching me when you thought I was asleep? Why did you cover yourself the other night when I walked in? …and why did you kiss me?"

Dead silence.

Kai swallowed what seemed like his heart as it tried to escape the confines of his chest. This answer mattered to him, because then he could understand and stop dwelling on such ridiculous notions.

Rei slipped from the toilet seat to stand and Kai made an immediate reach for him in assistance. Rei moved to close the space between them, and when Kai flinched away, he followed. The gap between them disappeared and their lips met.

Time slowed and stilled, along with Kai's heart. He stared at Rei, watching those delicate eyes close, and those cheeks flush pink as they kissed. Kai pressed his fingers tighter against Rei's shoulders. It was strange to share something so intimate, but perhaps not so shocking.

Rei pulled away and all Kai could do was stare. His fingers rose to his lips, aware of how hot they felt, but he said nothing. He knew Rei was waiting and he watched Rei's expression change, yet he had no words. Rei pivoted on his heels, ignoring the searing pain Kai was sure he must have felt, and fled.

"…Rei, wait!"

Too late.


	13. When Everything is Right

**Author:** Mirai Shinranui

**Rating: PG.**

**Notes: ** Well, I missed that "before university starts" deadline. So, instead, I'm releasing this chapter at the beginning of my Easter break. I've been writing this over the last three weeks or so, and I've finally finished editing it today. Okay…so I got sick of editing it and decided to just post it!

Remember, there will be an epilogue, so this is the last chapter but there will technically be one more. I'll have the epilogue up as soon as I write it…

**Part Thirteen – When Everything is Right**

Rei jammed another shirt into his suitcase, the coat hanger banging against the back of the cupboard. How could this have happened? He raised a shaky hand, pulling another two shirts from the cupboard. He had to get out, he had to leave, and he had to do it now. He had long forgotten the argument with Tyson and Max. Max would look after him once he explained what had happened. Max would understand.

"God, Kai…" Rei gritted his teeth, his eyes burning red with salty tears. If only Kai could understand emotions like Max. Then this would have never happened.

But then, would I care about him as much? Rei shook his head and stood. He gathered his personal items from the room, the lone picture, his hairbrush, clothes he had strewn across the chair in the corner. Everything he dumped into his suitcase and pushed the lid closed. A frown crossed his lips and he pushed at the case harder, but the lid would not snap into place. There was too much in the case. This was ridiculous, it had closed just the other day and he did not even have as much in it now. He was missing some dirty clothes that Kai had sent to be washed, all his bathroom products that were still wet from his shower last night, and Driger... Rei realized that Driger was still in Kai's basement, forgotten on the bottom of the dish. How could he be so forgetful? He would just have to hope that Kai was man enough to return the Blade next time they met.

Rei pushed at the case again, and a growl of frustration forced past his lips. He even tried the old trick of sitting on the case, hoping the extra weight would be enough to push the catches closed. It was useless. The case sat open as though smiling at him. Rei slumped across the top of his case, defeated. He felt exhausted. Everything that had happened had drained him of his energy. Hot tears stung at his cheeks as they slipped from his eyes. He raised his hand to his lips, trying to recall the pleasant tingle of a kiss. He was not certain why he had done it, just that he had kissed Kai, and that it was an experience worth repeating. Not much chance of that happening though, was there.

What did I expect? Kai barely even notices I'm his friend. Some things were just better off left alone. Rei closed his eyes. Would he do it again, if given the same opportunity? Yes, but he tried to shut out that thought before it manifested.

"Why won't you close!" he yelled at the suitcase, taking his frustrations out on the lifeless, leather case, thumping his fist down on its surface.

"…Rei?"

Rei froze, sucking in a harsh breath.

"Can I help?"

His muscles unresponsive, it took Rei a moment to sit up and turn to look at Kai. Did Kai look…meek?

"I brought Driger. You left him downstairs." Kai offered the Blade in an outstretched hand.

It took even longer for Rei to stand, brushing the tears from his face with his sleeve. "Thanks." Was that croaking really his voice?

When Rei took Driger from Kai's hand, their fingers brushed and he felt his nerves tingle. He would have never thought like this before. There was no doubt Kai was attractive, he could appreciate that, but never before had he thought Kai anything more than a friend. It had been so gradual, from light touches to cuddling with him at night. Rei was sure that was what had done it. When he pressed himself to Kai at night, inhaled his scent, and heard the beating of Kai's heart near his own, something struck him. This morning he had just wanted to explore, touch the milky skin before him and run his fingers along the scars Kai bore. What had changed, and did he even care that it had changed? Rei looked up at Kai and met his gaze, but as soon as it came, it was gone. No, he wanted it to change. Rei was sure of that fact.

"Where are you going to go?"

"I'll think of something," Rei snapped back. He could look after himself if the need arose.

"Just stay here. You don't need to go anywhere."

Rei balled his fists at his sides. "Yes I do. Don't you see that? What happened…"

"What happened was a mistake."

Pain shot through him, making Rei dig his nails into his palms. "Mistake? It wasn't a mistake."

"But…you kissed me."

Rei looked up once more, fresh tears stinging the corners of his eyes. "I don't expect you to understand. Just let me get the hell out of here and we can forget this ever happened."

Rei watched as Kai raised cautious fingers to his lips, as if remembering the brush of a kiss.

"Look, this doesn't have to go any further. I let myself get carried away. I'll leave, you can go back to your miserable life and everything will be back to normal. I'll even apologize to Tyson."

"I don't want to go back to my miserable life."

Rei let his hands fall flat at his sides. "I saw your expression. Don't lie to me. Just let me leave and nothing will change. We can just pretend this whole week never happened." Rei shook his head and turned back to his suitcase, pressing down the lid. Only when Kai sat next to him, applying his own weight to the top of the case, did it close with a click of hinges. Rei flipped the latches into place and it was final. With Driger in his pocket, he lifted the suitcase and slipped on his shoes, wincing as the sides of his shoe dug into his swollen foot.

"Let me drive you somewhere. To Max's or a hotel..."

"I'm fine, thank you." Rei shoved past Kai, the suitcase hitting him in the knee. There was nothing else to say. If Kai would not take that step forward, then Rei would not bridge the gap again.

---

The walk along the hall and down the steps into the foyer was agonizing, each step flaring pain up his leg to settle in his stomach. He had little idea of where he was going but he pressed on with sheer willpower, forcing open the front door one handed.

He paused at the end of the porch, looking up at the sky. Raindrops splattered across his face. Why did it have to rain now? Rei stepped out into the rain and limped down the driveway and onto the path. Wherever he was going, it would be a long walk. Why had he put his coat in his suitcase? The rain slicked his hands and the handle of his case, and each step he took caused it to slip until his grip slacked and the case fell from his fingertips. Rei cursed under his breath, only glad that the fall had not caused the case to pop open and spill its contents onto the wet ground. His knee hit the ground a little too hard, jarring pain running down through his bones, pulsating and burning. Rei gritted his teeth, leaning against his case, pushing away the nausea that overwhelmed his senses. Perhaps he should have stayed, just for another night, or accepted that lift to a hotel. He was just as stubborn as Kai…

Fingers ghosted across his lips as he smiled. Yeah, they were both stubborn. Things were better off this way, though. He was deluding himself if he honestly thought that he and Kai could… What would they have? A friendship…a relationship? Rei sighed, resting his other knee on the ground. His heavy, wet hair stuck to his face, shoulders, and clothes that were already soaked. He was acting like a moron, sitting here in the rain and dirt, his ankle swollen, and sickness threatening to knock him out, and all he could do was think about Kai.

"You're a real idiot sometimes, Rei." He shook his head and attempted to stand, hefting the case up with him. However, his body had other ideas and dragged him back towards the ground as soon as he put weight on his injured ankle. It was then, quite suddenly, that strong arms wound about his waist and held him aloft, setting him back on steady feet. The arms did not move, however, and warmth pressed against the length of his back. Rei sucked in a quick breath, his heart hammering through his chest from the panic of falling and surprise of being caught.

"Don't go."

Rei closed his eyes, placing his hands over Kai's hands. Was that an order, or was Kai really begging him not to leave? To Rei, it sounded like the latter. Wishful thinking or not, he turned around, looking up at Kai. "Is that what you want?"

"Right now, I don't want you to go. You're injured, it's raining…and…"

Rei narrowed his eyes and pushed Kai away. Worrying for his well-being was not good enough. Rei was not going to come back because of a sprained ankle. If he came back, it would be because Kai had actually admitted how he felt. So far, it did not look like that was going to happen.

"Just come back inside."

"No."

"…no? Rei, you're being stupid. You're hurt and you left half your things—"

"No! God…look at us! Dancing around the subject half the time. Kai, I kissed you."

"Yes, I did notice that."

Rei bit back the resulting urge to smack Kai. "I mean, aren't you going to say anything? Do anything?"

"I asked you to come back, didn't I?"

"That's not enough! Not anymore. It's not enough… I want… I want you to do something, tell me how you really feel. I tried my best, I showed you. The kiss wasn't a mistake." Rei took a step back, feeling the burn of tears at the corners of his eyes.

"Why did you kiss me then?"

Rei had never seen Kai look like his, with his gaze downcast, his hands shaking. He almost looked scared. This was different to physical fear; this was emotional fear. Rei almost laughed; Kai, scared of his feelings? Rei sighed, unclenching his fists. "You should know. It's kinda obvious. I like you. I like you as a friend, as my best friend and…now I think I like you more. I wanted to see what it was like."

"…and?"

"And what?"

Kai looked up through the wisps of hair clinging to his face. "What was it like?"

"Wonderful…" Rei breathed out. There was no need to think long on that answer.

"Then why did you leave!"

Blood rushed to Rei's head, the sound of water all around him. "What…?"

"Why did you run away if you liked it?"

"Because you didn't!"

Kai snorted in laughter, raising his hand to cover his eyes. "And what gave you that idea?"

"Well…you didn't say anything…"

"Yeah, no kidding."

"So…you did like it? Why didn't you just say? Why don't you say so now?"

"Because I don't know! Alright? Is that what you want from me? I'm confused…alright?"

Rei's heart flipped in his chest, or at least that's what it felt like, as his chest constricted and swelled all at once. Kai was confused…more so, he admitted that he was confused. That in itself was a big step.

"What did you expect," Kai continued, "You kissed me, out of nowhere. It was a shock."

"And now?"

"And now I'm confused. Can't we just leave it alone?"

"Oh come on! You just said that you liked the kiss, you asked me to come back, and now you want to drop the subject?" Rei put his hands on his hips.

"I didn't say that exactly…"

"Kai!"

Kai folded his arms. "What do you want from us? That's what you want right? Well we can't."

"And why not? Who ever said we couldn't? We could…do that! The others wouldn't care."

Kai had to laugh.

"I want you to give me one good reason why not." Rei was adamant.

"I can think of a hundred. It's ridiculous."

"That's not a reason."

"Rei…we can't. Even if we want to."

"So you want to?"

"I never said that! It's just…" Kai sighed. "It's just that this isn't the right time."

Rei frowned. Kai was so predictable. The moment he opened up, in the next he would close down again. It was not good enough this time. There was a glimmer of hope and Rei was not about to let that slip through his fingertips.

Rei pursed his lips, glaring at Kai. This time, he would get his way. "Kai, listen… No time is the right time. There _is_ no right time. If you're waiting for that precious moment when everything is right, you're not going to find it. You have to take what you want, grab it, and not let go. That's how this works."

Rei stepped forward, coming face to face with Kai and he did not step back this time. Whether he moved first or Kai did, he was not sure, but he found himself pressed against another rain soaked body, heated lips held against his own. Kai's hand caught in his hair and he parted his lips. That was when Rei realized that kissing with your mouth open was a hundred times better. It was wet, breathless, and a little strange, but wonderful all at once, and it sent excited tingles down his spine. Kai ran his fingers along Rei's face, wiping away the rain and wet tendrils of hair, breaking from the kiss and pressing their foreheads together.

Kai was smiling. A genuine, happy smile. So, Kai was happy, Rei deducted. He smiled back.

"So, what now?" Kai asked, resting his hands on Rei's shoulders. "Does this mean you lo—?"

Rei put his finger over Kai's lips to stop what he was saying. Love was a heavy word, and one he was not ready for, at least, not just yet. "Think of this like an experiment. I don't know yet, and we don't have to know. But it will be fun finding out."

Kai nodded. "Maybe we should go inside though. I don't want to be looking after you for the next week because you caught a cold." Kai turned and knelt down so his back was facing Rei. "Climb aboard."

"Kai, no! When are you going to believe me when I say I'm too heavy?"

"Well someone needs to carry your case as well, so this is the only way."

Rei sighed but did as Kai had told him, letting Kai carry him as if he was a five year old on daddy's back. He felt stupid, but it was nice that Kai treated him like something precious. He put his arms around Kai's neck and rested his head, closing his eyes. He might feel silly, sick from pain, cold, but he felt happy.

"Comfortable?" Kai picked up Rei's case from the ground and pushed himself to walk forward.

"Yeah…but you can't carry me the whole way! It's too far!"

"Rei, you didn't get very far. It's only two doors away. I think I can manage."

"…shut up…"


	14. Epilogue

**Author:** Mirai Shinranui

**Rating: PG.**

**Notes: **Please see the end of the page

**Epilogue**

"So…friends?" Tyson asked, sticking out his hand to Rei. Rei stared at it for a while until Kai poked him in the back. Rei sighed and shook Tyson's hand. He was not very enthusiastic about it, but it had to be done. It was not as if they could keep arguing forever. Rei just had to accept that Tyson was going to be a jerk sometimes.

Rei found himself with his arms full of his very excited friend. Max babbled into his ear, threatening to crush the air out of Rei from his overbearing hug. "Oh, Rei, I'm so glad you guys made up! Tyson's been mopey all week and it's so annoying and I missed you such much!"

"Max!" Tyson laughed and attempted to pull Max off Rei.

"What happened to your foot?" Kenny asked, pointing at the bandage sticking out the top of Rei's soft shoe. He shot Kai an accusing look.

"It was just a little accident. I'll be fine. I hurt my hand too. Look! I bet it will leave a scar." Rei held out his hand.

Kenny shook his head. "Only you would think a scar was cool."

"Rei is accident prone," Kai said. He had his arms folded across his chest, looking none too interested with the reconciliation meeting. It was so typically Kai.

Rei stuck his tongue out at Kai, which made Max giggle.

"Could it be that you managed to tame Kai in the time you've been here?" Max asked and pulled on the end of Rei's hair. "He doesn't look half as prickly as usual!"

Rei and Kai stared at each other and Max did not miss the faint tinge of pink across Rei's cheeks.

"I'm being nice to an invalid, that's all," Kai said and then glanced away.

Max leaned up closer to Rei. "Wow, what did you do?"

"Nothing!" Rei whispered back, but the blush across his nose grew darker.

"You have no idea how long we were looking for you guys!" Tyson said. "Like, it took Chief days just to locate you. It's like you didn't want to be found!"

"We didn't," Kai said. "At least not by you. You're noisy."

"Oh c'mon! Two seconds we're back and he's already insulting me! Did you hear that, Chief?"

Kenny ignored him. "When I found the address here I decided it was probably better to give us all some more time apart. I figured Rei would know when the time was right to come back and bring the team together."

"Rei? Why Rei?" Kai snapped, as if his leadership skills had somehow been questioned.

"Because Rei knows best, especially when it comes to you. So when he rang this morning we knew that everything must be alright."

"You rang them?" Kai stared at Rei.

"Well…I didn't want them to think we had totally abandoned them. I'm not angry anymore either. Yesterday was…such a good day."

Max blinked, staring at Kai. Was Kai blushing?

"As if you could abandon us! What would you do without us?" Tyson smirked, resting his hands on his hips.

"Perhaps we could get some peace and quiet."

Rei smiled. Everything was back to normal. Kai and Tyson were bickering, Max was his usual bubbly self, and Kenny was more interested in how Kai managed to evade his investigations than anything else. Everything was how it should be. Except… Rei glanced at the floor, trying his best to hide his embarrassment. What would the rest of the team think? He looked up and Max caught his line of vision. What was Max doing, waving his hands like that? Rei looked to where Max was motioning. Okay, towards Kai… Rei put his hands up to cover his eyes, his face burning hot. Max knew! From a few scant minutes observation, he knew!

"Rei, are you okay?" Tyson leaned down, hands on his hips, trying to see Rei's face. "Is he okay, Max? He's gone really red!"

"Rei's fine. Aren't you, Rei?" Max giggled and grabbed Tyson's hand, pulling him away. "He's just been spending _too_ much time with, Kai."

Rei felt like throwing himself into an open chasm in hopes that the earth might eat him whole. This was so embarrassing having them here, especially because Max knew his secret and was now teasing him. Just when Rei decided to seriously entertain his concept, Kai pulled his hands away from his eyes and leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on his forehead. Rei was not sure who was more surprised, Tyson or himself. Rei looked up at Kai, feeling disorientated. Maybe he was going to pass out from sheer embarrassment.

"Whoa! Did Kai just—"

"Yes, Tyson… Boy, you're so slow! I mean, for the last god knows how many months they've done nothing but stare at each other with dumb looks!" Max sighed and shook his head.

Everyone stopped and looked at Max. Max was not exactly known for his intelligence or observational capacity.

"Well…you have! I thought it was cute." Max giggled, holding his hand to his mouth. "I'm glad it's finally out in the open. All those bottled up feelings aren't good for you!"

Kai shoved his hands in his pockets, turning away.

"So…you guys don't mind that we're…" Rei could not even finish his sentence, the words welling in his throat.

"Why would we care?" Tyson raised an eyebrow in question. "It's not like you're hurting us. In fact, this is probably better. Now Kai won't pick on me so much!"

"Don't get your hopes up," Kai said. Tyson pouted in response.

"It may well improve Kai's attitude. You never know." Kenny adjusted his glasses. "Do you have a computer here, Kai?"

Kai waved Kenny towards the back of the house, knowing the little nerd would probably sniff out the electronics. Sure enough, Kenny hurried away in the ushered direction.

"Now, if you don't mind, I promised Rei I would take him out to dinner. You're welcome to stay—"

"We're welcome to stay? Awesome! Kenny was right, you're nicer already, Kai!"

Kai shook his head. He reached out, took Rei's hand without further words to their teammates, and proceeded to lead Rei out the door into the night. Rei just laughed and waved to Max and Tyson, mouthing a quick 'sorry!'

"Wow, I would have never guessed that Kai and Rei would get together!" Tyson said.

Max just smiled at the adorable look of complete confusion written across Tyson's features. Everyone was so clueless! He laughed and linked his arm with Tyson's, leaning against him. "I just know they'll be happy. You couldn't have chosen a better time with have a fight with Rei!"

"Hey, I didn't start it!"

Max laughed again and patted Tyson's arm. "Well whoever did, it was a great idea! Now Kai and Rei can finally be happy, too."

Tyson smiled, falling into one of those very rare 'serious' moments. He smiled at Max and leaned down, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips.

"Maybe we can tell them now?" Max said, with a goofy smile plastered across his expression.

"Nah, this is our secret. It's not our fault if they've been so wrapped in each other they didn't pay any attention to us!"

Max just laughed and dragged Tyson down the hall to explore the house with the free reign Kai had given them. At last, everything was right.

**The End**

* * *

**Notes:**

So, it's finished. After all this time, this is the end. There will be no sequels, no continuing of the arc, this is the end. If you're at all interested in my opinions on the finished product, want to learn of some of the symbols I used, or want to ask a question, please take a trip over to my journal! The link on my profile page labelled "homepage" will get you there. I will be leaving the post open to the public and you may ask any questions you would like.

Of course, this would not have been possible without my special muse, Hikari no Donya. Hikari, you are my eternal inspiration and all my love goes to you. Thank you for putting up with my whining and helping me with so many ideas, and generally for just being there when I needed to talk.

A special mention goes to two people: Mimay and Pretty Crimson Eyes. For those who don't know, Mimay wrote a great poem inspired by the title of this fiction. Go read it on her profile page, because it's very good! Pretty Crimson Eyes was clever enough to pick out one of the many symbolic references in my story, so extra marks for being so clever!

I would also like to thank the following people who left multiple reviews. Reviewing more than once is very useful as it lets the author know you are still interested in the fiction and have continued reading it. So thank you to all those who left more than one review:

aishiteru ayu, SoulSister, darkangelintheshadows, Kioko Yasu, tntiggris, Eros Of Boy's Love, M.S.K, Poppy Cotton of Underhill, Raku Ozzarian princess, vamoose, Bluumberry, Forfirith The dark angel, Moonlit Sea, Omnimalevolent, Pashing. Pandaboe, Aggs, Amaya Jade, Angel Spirit, Celtic Warrior, Chibi Kitty, ChibiNekoSakura, Jay Kamiya, Kuroneko Hikage, Pretty Crimson Eyes (noticed the weatherthing), Shaka Dragomir Nocturnus, A dragon's crystal, devilburns, Futile Faith, Hikari no Donya, kalirafirestorm, Lady AA-Chan, Mimay (Wrote Poem!), PadfootItachi, Platinum Rei, Raven Deathstar, safire flame, Shin Rigel, SwiftSilver, Taiy-Chan, Alesca Munroe, artemis347, chi no hana, Chrono Breaker, El Conejo Morado, fox.thief, hoshicat Jade Cyclone, jak'idiot, Judgement Of Tears, Kai'sgrl, Kiko cat, Legolas19, Lone Wolf a.k.a Loner, Mako-Magic, Mei Kimari, Sakin, StarryNightObsession, Stunstar, UlTiMaTe KaI LuVa, and Yuuki Tsubasa.

I would like to thank everyone else who left a review, or intends to leave a review in the future. I really love reviews (I have an ego to build here, people!) Thank you to everyone who read this story and has enjoyed it. Finally, thank you all for being patient with me, and for all the wonderful e-mails I have received regarding this story! You guys are great!

Love,  
Mirai


End file.
